Five at Night Academy
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: In a world where anthromons and humans work together, one Michael Schmidt dreams of entering Night Academy a place where all graduates are offered the best jobs the world can offer. Unfortunately, he doesn't have an anthromon partner, the main requirement needed to enroll at NA academy, but, thanks to a storm, he may find a partner after all in a little bear anthromon.
1. The Storm

_**I'm aliiiiive! Hello readers, I know I've disappeared for like 2 years and it was never my intention to do so! I apologize for the absence.**_

 _ **Anywho, I've started a new story(I know, I really need to update my other ones!) and it's sort of an FNAF and Soul Eater crossover but not really.**_

 _ **I don't own anything except my imagination!**_

"'It'll be fun!' they said. 'It's only for one night," they said," mutters Michael Schmidt before slipping on mud. He had been dragged into the woods by his friends to 'relax' and get away from his school troubles. An hour after they all went to bed Mike had to use the bathroom but got turned around amongst the dark trees. Then, it started storming, which only made navigating the the dark that much harder. He also forgot his phone. If he wasn't such a coward he would be yelling and screaming for his friends, but shouting in dark woods at night is very dangerous. Now, he is just trying to find shelter from the storm, the last thing he needs is to get sick.

Luckily, Mike did remember to bring a flashlight. He uses it to survey the area around him and spies a dark spot in a few rocks through the thick rain. Carefully, he maneuvers towards the dark shape and sighs as the cold rain stops pounding into him. Mike points his flashlight deeper into the cave but he still can't see the end of it. He debates on what to do.

"It doesn't look or sound like it's going to stop anytime soon," Mike mutters to himself. He decides to go explore the cave so he can move around and warm himself up. His footsteps get louder the farther he goes in, until he reaches the end of the tunnel about twenty yards away from the entrance. Mike shines his flashlight around before shrugging and turning around. He decides to walk slower this time, he isn't sure why. He is about halfway back to the cave entrance when he hears a quiet whistle, the kind of whistle you hear when the wind blows just right. Mike focuses in on the wall of leaves and vines to his right. He hesitantly reaches out and slips his fingers through the curtain of vegetation, only to feel air on the other side instead of hard rock.

Mike hesitantly pushes the greenery aside and shines his flashlight into this newly discovered passage. The bottom seems to angle downwards and is shaped like a primitive staircase. Mike walks down slowly, not wanting to fall, break something and get stuck down here. Oddly, Mike starts seeing a light that only gets brighter the farther down he goes. When he finally reaches the bottom he doesn't even need his flashlight on.

Once Mike's feet are on sturdy ground he gapes at the enormous cavern, stalagmites and stalactites are everywhere but what catches his attention is the glowing pool across from him. He approaches and sees that the water is clear all the way to the bottom, but it has a pure white glow at the pool's edges and is absolutely still, like a mirror. He waits for a drop to fall and disrupt the pool but none do.

In what Mike suspects to be the center lies a large glowing pale blue rock at the bottom of the lake. His curiosity gets the better of him. He doesn't want to get wet, so he looks for stepping stones to help him get to the center of the pool. It takes him a moment to realize there are smooth flat rocks that are level with the water's surface. They're almost impossible to see. He steps on the trail of stones until he is right above the glowing rock. He kneels down and tries to study the rock through the glass-like lake. It looks like a dark shape is in the rock. Mike squints and leans closer to the water. After a few seconds his eyes widen.

"H-hold on!" he shouts as he removes his flashlight and shirt before diving into the water. The closer Mike gets, the more horror he feels. The dark shape Mike was trying to see better is the same shape as an anthromon, a creature with a human body and animal appendages with supernatural abilities. He swims as fast as he can towards the rock, smashing his fist against the hard surface surrounding the anthromon.

Mike gets in a few more hits in before having to return to the surface to gasp for air. When he breaks the water he processes what he saw.

The anthromon was small, almost like a child, it was hard to tell what kind it had been, dog, cat, or something else. He suspects it has brown or black hair. Mike inhales a huge gulp of air before diving back down, hoping the anthromon was okay. When Mike reaches the large rock again he starts pounding it, only stopping when he realizes he's bleeding. Mike decides to ignore it and is about to start hitting the rock some more but notices his blood starts dissolving the shell surrounding the anthromon. So he starts wiping his blood over the surface of the rock, hoping that would speed up the process.

Once enough of the hard shell is gone, and Mike has to get another breath in that amount of time, he pries the small anthromon out of the hard casing and into his arms, kicking as fast as he can towards the surface. He places the anthromon on the flat stone where his shirt and flashlight are. They both cough water out of their lungs before the anthromon shivers and curls up in the fetal position. Mike hastily gets out of the water and is going to put his shirt back on but instead slips it over the anthromon, hoping it can provide some warmth in the cool cavern, he bundles the shirt snugly around the unresponsive form.

Mike picks up his flashlight and uses it to maneuver out of the cavern with his right hand and clutches the small body to his chest with the left. The caution Mike had before about falling on the primitive stone steps is long gone as he races up them to the tunnel. After blasting past the curtain of shrubbery and dashing towards the cave entrance Mike is happy to see the rain is over. The sky is still full of dark clouds that threaten more rain could come and Mike hopes it doesn't. He really needs to get this anthromon dry and warm, a storm would do the opposite. He picks up the pace when he hears a rumble from the sky and starts shouting for his friends, disregarding the danger that could cause.

"Savannah! Horace! Help!" He desperately calls, hoping they could hear him.

"Mike!" comes a response. He turns and sees lights coming towards him, the flashlight beams from his friends.

"Mike what are you doing out here? It's dangerous!" Savannah scolds. She has a dark blue raincoat on over her red pajamas. Beside her is her anthromon, Horace, a hawk anthromon, in black sweats and parka. His eyes keep darting into the trees, alert for any danger before focusing on Mike and the bundle in his arms. The hawk's sharp eyes widen.

"Mike, what is that?" Horace rasps, taking a step away from him, the hawk's eyes zero in on the bundle in Mike's arms.

"Listen, I found this anthromon and it really needs medical attention, I think it has hypothermia and isn't responsive to touch," Mike hurriedly explains while trying to catch his breath. Savannah gasps before leading the way back to the camp, Mike follows quickly.

Once back at their campsite they pack up, Savannah ordering Mike to put on a shirt and raincoat so he doesn't get sick and then throws towels and a thick blanket at him. Mike jerks the clothing on carelessly before picking the small anthromon up and jumping into the backseat of Savannah's jeep. She hops in after him but Horace doesn't. The hawk kept glancing at the small anthromon the entire time they were packing up, it almost seemed like he was scared of the smaller anthromon.

"Horace we need to go now!" Savannah snaps when he hesitates. He reluctantly climbs in and they tear onto the path back to town. Mike knows it takes about an hour to get to town from their campsite at the speed limit. Even if they speed it will take at least a half hour to get to town, let alone the hospital, which is on the opposite side of town from where they would enter it.

"Savannah-" Mike starts.

"I know, I'll speed so much the cops won't even see us," Savannah mutters. Mike sighs and focuses on the cold body in his lap. Mike removes the towel, tosses it on the floor and grabs a clean one to help dry the wet form. The small anthromon doesn't move but stays curled in the fetal position. Mike notices for the first time it's wearing what looks like a white shawl, but isn't. It's more like someone cut white fabric into a circle and then cut another circle in the center for a head to go through. A white bandana is tied around the anthromon's head so the hair is covered and the knot is under its chin. Still tufts of...brown, Mike is pretty sure it's brown, hair stuck out every which way. Mike can't see it's tail but the ears are round and tiny. It's body is small, about the size of a four-year old, unhealthily light. The worst is its skin, which is pale, much too cold and covered in bruises and cuts. Mike checks its pulse and starts panicking.

"Savannah, I can barely feel its heartbeat, what do I do?" Mike doesn't know that much about anthromons but Savannah does.

"What?" she barks, a hysteric edge to her voice. The jeep swerves a little but Horace puts a hand on her arm. She inhales slowly and shoots him a brief smile before looking back to the road.

"Mike, you need to make a bond," Savannah says calmly.

"M-make a bond?" Mike stutters. He couldn't do that, to make a bond is to make a life-changing connection with an anthromon, he couldn't just do that to this poor kid. Plus, he could be sentenced to a life in prison for bonding with an underage anthromon.

"Mike listen! If you make a bond with him, then you can help him stabilize and we can make it to the hospital," Savannah explains. Mike keeps his fingers on the anthromon's neck as Savannah talks, his mind in an uproar.

' _Why am I hesitating? If I bond with this anthromon I can finally get into the academy...but to bond with a child is illegal, there is always the chance I would get less than a life sentence if I explain that I was trying to save the anthromon's life but…'_ Mike debates with himself.

"Mike," grows Horace. The hawk motions toward the child and Mike gasps, the fetal position is dissolving and the kid is going limp. Without giving it a second thought Mike asks, "Savannah, how do I make a bond?"

"You need to give something you find valuable to him and call his name."

"But I don't know his name and that's it, seriously?"

"Yes, and if you don't know his name then find something extremely valuable and name him. He's still a child so naming him should be enough to make a bond," Savannah explains.

"This is wrong, a child should never be in a bond and even worse it's a-" Horace is cut off by police sirens, Mike can see flashing red and blue lights reflected in the car's mirrors.

"Shit," Savannah hisses as she speeds up even more. Mike is glad he doesn't know how fast they are going. The cop car keeps pace with them, Savannah doesn't stop.

"Hurry up, Mike!" Savannah snaps. Mike tenses as he stares at the little anthromon in his lap. It looks so sick and Mike wants to help. To get into the school he wants he needs an anthromon so why is he hesitating? Mike sighs, because anthromons this young are never supposed to be bonded to humans and for him to do so would take away its freedom. The anthromon shivers, it's weaker than the one before but this time, it opens its eyes. Mike gasps and holds the anthromon closer, watching its eyelids slowly open, just enough for blue slits to lock with his.

"Mike, what's happening?" Savannah asks, worry lacing her voice at his silence. Mike can feel Horace's eyes on them but Mike can't seem to look away from the little anthromon's eyes. They scream pain and have a dullness to them, but the longer he stares the more Mike is convinced that this little guy wants to survive. Mike will bond with him and damn the consequences. Mike reaches into his backpack, unzips an inside pocket, pulls out a satin sapphire ribbon and ties it loosely around the anthromon's neck.

"Freddy, that's you new name," Mike says quietly. He gazes back into the anthromon's blue eyes. As soon as their eyes meet Mike feels the world fall away, for that second in time it is just him and the anthro-no, Freddy. Nothing else exists and it is an amazing feeling.

All too soon it's over, the rest of the world comes rushing back in, blaring sirens, Savannah's panicked voice and the cold skin of his anthromon. Freddy must have felt it to, because he shivers and curls into a ball. Mike grabs another clean towel and starts drying Freddy.

"That's what it's like to bond? It felt...amazing. And I feel like I can understand Freddy's emotions," Mike says to Savannah.

"I know," she smiles.

/

Mike finds the few seconds it takes for Horace to jump out and move the passenger seat forward excruciatingly long. Once it's finally out of the way Mike dashes out of the car and into the hospital, completely ignoring the cops shouting at him to stop. Once Freddy is safely in a doctor's care Mike answers a nurse's questions as honestly as possible, although she looks at him with disgust.

The nurse disappears and her spot is taken by two cops, Savannah, and Horace. The anthro cops look displeased and start firing questions at him, the human cop and his friends stay silent. Mike answers honestly, about how he found Freddy, why they were in the woods in the first place and yes, the cop could ask the doctor or nurse about him. When the human cop asks if he could see this anthromon Mike hesitates, he might not get in trouble for being in the car for speeding but he will definitely have cuffs put on him for bonding with an underage anthromon. Mike answers that the doctor hasn't come back yet to buy himself time. The human cop walks over to his anthromon partner and they seem to discuss what to do about this strange occurrence.

"Mr. Schmidt?" a voice asks calmly. Mike hurries over to the female doctor. She gives him a gentle smile and Mike calms down.

"Luckily, you got here quickly," she looks behind him at the cops he can feel watching him, "maybe a little too quickly for some people, and that made more of a difference that you can imagine. She seems to be stable and recovering quickly. Now I want you to tell me one more time what happened-"

"Wait, she?" Mike breathes out.

"Hm? Yes, she...I think you should tell me what happened Mr. Schmidt," the doctor concludes, motioning towards two empty chairs. Mike gratefully sinks into one and the doctor sits in the other. Mike scratches his head and starts retelling the night's events again. When he finishes he studies the doctor's face, looking to see if she believes him. Her face is thoughtful, "I believe you, Mr. Schmidt," she declares. Mike blinks in shock, nobody else has believed him. At his surprise she starts to explain.

"When I was helping...Freddy? I noticed a few things that didn't make sense before but do now that I've heard your story," she says. Mike sighs in relief, finally someone believes him. "And if you told me everything then, I might need to fill you in on a few things, but my guess is you want to see her?" Mike nods, he really needs to see that Freddy is okay for himself.

He and the doctor walk down a few halls, take a few turns and finally enter a room. Mike rushes towards the bed by the window where Freddy is lying. Mike takes hi-her hand. Freddy weakly opens her eyes and closes them after meeting his. Then her breathing evens out and her body relaxes.

"What do I need to know doctor?" Mike asks quietly as she pushes a seat over for him to sit on. She grabs another from near the doorway and situates herself beside him.

"Well, your anthromon is female, which I'm guessing you didn't know?" she asks with a slight smile. Mike chuckles, "We were so busy just trying to get here and the clothes she had on are something I had never seen before...but her hair was short so I just assumed she was a boy. Otherwise, I would have named her something more girly.." Mike trails off.

"I see. But if you named her Freddy when you bonded then you can't change it, I'm afraid." Mike nods, he assumed as much. "Well, other than her sex, your anthromon is a bear and a royal at that," the doctor beams at him.

"Um, I know bear anthros are rare but what's a royal?" Mike asks blankly. He doesn't know a lot about anthromons, his family never had one and he only knew a few of the basics from school. The doctor stares at him, her face unbelieving.

"L-look my family has never had any anthromons and I only know a little about them from school," Mike answers defensively. The doctor shakes her head, "Sorry, that makes sense. It's just, usually guardians know more when they come in bonded," she explains. Mike gives her a blank look again. The doctor sighs.

"Ok, in a bond the human is called their guardian, in the anthromonic hierarchy predators are thought of as more powerful than non-predators, but bears are different because they are one of the few animals that can be considered both a predator or not depending on how you, the guardian, raise it. That and bears, like most powerful predators, are very hard to bond with, you're lucky you managed it. And a royal is the name guardians use to label anthromons that are extremely powerful. Although royals can only be identified as such by other anthromons, something about emanating a powerful aura. I'm afraid I don't know the details of it all but I do know you will want to be careful, royals are prime targets for poachers. You know those are anthromon hunters, right?"

"I have heard of poachers," Mike confirms, his hand grips Freddy's a little tighter. "What were her injuries?" he asks. As he notices all the bandages wrapped around her limbs, the IV in her arm and hospital gown she was wearing.

"She has multiple cuts and bruises all over her body, she is severely malnourished and dehydrated. She was close to getting hypothermia but because you got here so quickly we were able to fight it off," the doctor pauses, "but, the weird part about her injuries, that make more sense after hearing your story, is that they are old, but showed no signs of aging. If she was encased in something that froze her in stasis it would freeze her wounds so they couldn't heal but don't get worse either. But no technology or magic that I know of like that exists…" the doctor trails off as she looks out the window, thinking.

Mike let her so he could process what she said. _'Freddy is a girl, and a bear, which is rare, and even more amazing is that I became the guardian of a royal, one of the most powerful types of anthromons that exist. But Freddy is physically hurt way more than I thought, almost like…'_

Mike's head snaps up, his heart beating faster. "Doctor, are Freddy's injuries similar to...physical abuse?" he asks quickly. The doctor looks at him, then at Freddy and her face goes dark. "It's better if you don't know, Mr. Schmidt," she says in a way that doesn't leave room for argument. Mike is about to push the subject when the glass door to the room opens. In walks an older man in a crisp suit with a beautiful dove anthromon beside him. Mike has no idea who he is, but the doctor seems to. She stands up and smiles.

"Headmaster Vanheim! I should have known you would be here soon."

"As soon as I received notice of who was here I came. Now who is this?" the older man asks as he offers his hand for Mike to shake.

"Mr. Vanheim?" Mike askes as he shakes the older man's hand, but refuses to move away from Freddy. Vanheim nods.

"And you are?" he asks?

"Michael, Michael Schmidt." Mike responds. He also reaches out to shakes hands with the dove anthromon, but her gaze is stuck on Freddy.

"Angel, what's wrong? You are being rude," Vanheim scolds lightly. The dove ignores him and approaches Freddy's bed. Mike tenses the at her proximity.

"It's true," the dove gasps. At her words Freddy opens her eyes and meets the dove's. As soon as their eyes meet the dove falls to a knee with one hand over her heart, the other behind her back and her head down in a bow. Freddy blinks in confusion before turning to Mike. He sits down again and clasps Freddy's hand between both of his. He doesn't know what's happening either. Freddy's eyes droop after a few seconds and after a few more she falls asleep again. As soon as she is Angel gasps and throws her hands forward to catch herself from falling. Vanheim hurries to her side and rubs her back reassuringly.

"What happened?" he asks her quietly so as not to disturb Freddy again. Angel grasps his shoulder and answers in a shaky voice, "She really is a royal, and more powerful than anything I've felt before."

"Hmm…" Vanheim looks at Freddy and Mike, thinking. Mike doesn't like the look on his face one bit.

"Mr. Schmidt, how would you like to enroll in Night Academy?" Vanheim smiles at Mike.

/

"You could have just told me I didn't have a choice," Mike sulks. In all honesty, this is the school he wants to get into. Night Academy is on the cutting edge of technology and their programs are super elite. Mike shivers at the thought of all the devices he could get his hands on. The problem with enrollment was tuition and having a bonded anthromon. Night Academy is one of the top rated schools for training Guardians, or the human partners of anthromons, in every field imaginable. To enroll in the academy you had to be bonded with one.

So Mike has mixed feelings about being forced to enroll in the academy. On one hand he gets to go to his dream school and study what he loves-but, he has to work for the school to help pay his tuition and has to bring Freddy into Headmaster Vanheim's office every week for checkups in order for Mike to stay bonded with her. Mike shudders at the memory of the trial he had to go to so he wouldn't be arrested for bonding with an underage anthromon. He almost was arrested until Headmaster Vanheim stepped in, explained everything to the judge and, with what Mike suspected to be blackmail, was able to convince the judge that Mike should be Freddy's caretaker.

So now he sits in the Headmaster's office with said man and their two anthromons.

"Haha! If I had told you that then you would have tried to run away, no? Besides my school is the safest place for Freddy to be," Vanheim says as he motions towards Freddy. After the hospital had let her go, with specific instructions for Mike to follow to ensure a full recovery, Vanheim swept them away and put them in the Academy. Freddy still hasn't spoken to Mike and is still too weak to do much on her own yet. She actually slept in Mike's arms during the car ride to the Academy. She woke up when Angel brought lunch into the office where Vanheim and Mike were working out the details of his enrollment and the complicated restrictions Mike has to deal with in order to keep Freddy.

"So Headmaster-"

"Just Vanheim is fine, Mike."

"Ok, Vanheim, the judge said I have to do weekly checkups, which I'm fine with, but he also said that I cannot have her fight in any battles. I know it's required for all students to battle with their bonded anthromon every year in the Night Tournament. How am I supposed to not battle with Freddy in the tournament?" Mike asks. When he was researching Night Academy he looked up the Night Tournament, which is an all campus tournament which every student is required to participate, no matter the major. This is part of the reason why anthromons are required to enroll.

"A valid point Mike. Luckily, I have an idea on how to fix that. For now though, I think it would be best if you and Freddy get settled in and she gets more rest. You have a week before classes start, Angel and I are here to help in any way we can. Now, go get settled into your new room!"

Mike follows Angel out of the room, amused when Freddy grabs a few more pastries from the table they had been eating lunch at when Mike stood with her in his arms. Angel leads them down a few floors and around a few corners until they exit the front door and Mike gets his first good look at the Academy from the inside.

"Ah!" Mike and Angel instantly look at Freddy who is staring in awe at the gardens and buildings. The gardens are all packed with different flowers from around the world and the buildings have a Gothic theme. Freddy looks around with wide blue eyes, her head turning every which way. When she notices Angel and Mike staring at her, she blushes and buries her face in Mike's chest. He chuckles, as Angel smiles.

She hops into a golf cart a few feet away, loops around the main building they were just in, and takes a dirt path into the Academy's small forest for a few minutes before they stop in front of a small cabin.

"Um...where are we?" Mike asks, he has a bad feeling about this. Angel shoots him a smirk, "Why, this is where you will be staying Mr. Schmidt."

Mike pales as he looks at the small cabin. Angel giggles as she grabs one of his two bags from the back of the cart. Mike hurries to grab the other while balancing Freddy. Angel puts down his bag on the porch while she searches for something in her pockets. She pulls out a key and uses it to unlock the door.

The inside is better than Mike imagined it, all the furniture is modern, the wood floors have plenty of carpets for bare feet to walk on. The kitchen has all the modern appliances Mike could need. The living room has a fireplace, a real one, and a TV is along the wall adjacent to it. Mike finds three bedrooms upstairs, one bathroom up and one bathroom down.

"I know this isn't what you were expecting Mr. Schmidt. This cabin is much nicer than a dorm the rest of the students use, but you have...special circumstances. It will be easier for you to work off your tuition, attend classes, and raise Freddy from here than in a dorm," Angel explains as she puts the bag down and starts opening windows to let fresh air in.

"What exactly is my job anyway?"

"Vanheim thought it would be best if your job was a little more...isolated," Angel says hesitantly.

"What? Why?" Mike feels a little offended.

"Well, Mr. Schmidt, you have special legal permission to remain bonded with Freddy. Even though you do have official permission, some anthromons and humans won't be able to accept your bond with an underage anthromon, no matter the circumstances. People have been raised on the horror stories of what happens to underage anthromons when they are bonded. I fear you will have to tackle quite a few challenges."

Mike doesn't realize he is clutching Freddy tighter until she starts struggling in his grip.

"Ah, sorry Freddy. I got distracted," Mike explains with a reassuring smile. Freddy looks at him for a minute before pointing at the fireplace. Mike puts her down a few feet away before turning back to Angel.

"Ok, so you're telling me that I'm probably going to be challenged to duels and looked down on because I bonded with Freddy?" Angel nods. "Well that's just great! What else is going to happen? A burglar sneaks in and steals the TV?" Mike exclaims. He stops his pacing and takes a deep breath, his gaze focusing on Freddy again. He feels calmer watching her trace the patterns on the carpet.

"I'm sorry Angel, I know this isn't you fault or anything I just really need to sleep and eat and relax for a while. A lot has happened today," Mike sighs and looks at Angel apologetically.

"I understand, Mr. Schmidt. Please remember that Vanheim and I are here if you need us. I can explain your job and everything else tomorrow. Have a goodnight and get some sleep." With that, Angel puts the key she used to unlock the door on the kitchen island and leaves, a few seconds later the golf cart's engine fades away.

Mike sighs, removes his shoes, and puts them by the door. He pauses at the bottom of the stairs and looks at his bags. He wants to just leave them there and crawl into a bed upstairs, but if he doesn't take his bags up now it would be more work later...he can just rest on the couch for a bit, then settle in up stairs. It is only late afternoon, he has plenty of time to do nothing.

Mik walks back into the living room and stretches out on the couch. He hasn't slept since he was out camping a day ago, so much has happened since then. Mike hasn't had the chance to sleep. Mike turns his head and gazes into the hypnotic flames dancing in the fireplace. His eyes close and he distantly wonders how the flames were lit…

Mike's eyes pop open and he bolts upright as he stares at the strong flames in the fireplace. He didn't start it and Angel definitely didn't so...Mike turns his head and catches Freddy's small foot disappearing around the corner towards the kitchen.

' _Oh no…'_ Mike hurries after her. He swings around the corner to see Freddy holding a chair as she attempts to stand. Mike freezes, watching her closely. Freddy's small hands grasp the stool seat with both hands and she shakily straightens her legs. She almost falls over twice but manages to stand up straight, breathing heavily. Her face splits into a grin as she stands on her own. Mike realizes his face is beaming to, he can feel her joy. Freddy stands there for a minute, catching her breath and then looks around. Mike ducks around the corner when she gazes in his direction. When he peeks back into the kitchen her gaze is focused on the sink to her right. Freddy takes a deep breath, lets go of the stool and takes a step…

...only to face-plant. Mike is beside her in an instant. She looks away from him as he picks her up, her whole body tense. Mike uses their bond to figure out why and gently hugs Freddy when he realizes she is ashamed.

"Hey, it's ok if you can't get it right the first time. I was so proud that you were able to stand on your own!" he tells her. Freddy's ears perk and she turns to look at him. He gives her an encouraging smile, after a moment Freddy returns it. Her smile morphs into a yawn as she leans into his chest. Soon, she's fast asleep.

"I think that's enough adventuring for now though we need to rest up for tomorrow."

Mike carries her upstairs after putting out the fire, which he still needs to ask her how she started it. He puts Freddy into a bed in one bedroom and was going to leave to claim another as his own when he pauses. He looks at Freddy asleep on the bed and something inside him can't leave her alone like this. Mike sighs, too tired to figure out what exactly this bond is or anything else. He turns off the light and crawls under the covers. Freddy snuggles closer and Mike's arms automatically pull her closer. Soon, Mike is out too.

/

 _ **Ok, so…**_

 _ **If you are confused about anything then, please ask!**_

 _ **This story should be updated regularly because I've written several chapters ahead of this, so...twice a week maybe? Dunno, guess you will find out.**_

 _ **Also, I may update my other stories soon if anyone is reading those. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Necessities

Mike wakes the next morning to loud banging on his door. He groans and rolls over. He just wants to sleep. A small hand gently touches his back and all the memories of the last day flood his mind.

' _Right, I have an anthromon now. I managed to get into the school of my dreams but with a lot of restrictions...and I am going to kill whoever is banging on the door,'_ Mike's thoughts turn dark.

He drags himself out of bed and picks Freddy up as he leaves, it still unnerves him how unnaturally light she is. Well, she is still pale, injured and Mike suspected sick. Mike realizes he forgot to give Freddy her pills last night before bed. He hurries down the stairs, digs through his bag for the prescription and yells at whoever is banging on his door to go away. Mike finds it and sighs in relief.

 _BANG!_

Mike jumps and Freddy grips his shirt tightly as the front door slams open. In walks Savannah and Horace, who both do a quick sweep of the cabin. Trailing in behind them is Angel, an amused smile on her face.

"Alright, Mike, I am going to pretend that I don't know that you just woke up. Now, we need to get to work!" Savannah declares. Mike's brain doesn't process her words fast enough and before he knows it he is being dragged into the kitchen by Horace while clutching Freddy to his chest as Savannah leads the way. Mike looks at Angel in confusion, she only giggles in response.

Angel makes them eggs and toast, there aren't many ingredients for her to work with. Mike starts to feel better and his mind can focus now that he's eaten something. Freddy takes her medicine and eats the food but doesn't look happy about it. As they eat Savannah starts to tell him the first thing she has on her agenda for the day but Mike interrupts her.

"Wait, I know you're a student here and all but, classes don't start for a few more days and shouldn't you be in police custody or something?" Mike asks. Savannah grins.

"Actually, we were let off with a warning and, because I am part of the planning committee, I get to be here a week early to prepare for the incoming freshmen," Savannah says proudly.

"Uh-huh," Mike comments as he takes a sip of water. _'I need to make a list of groceries and stuff for Freddy, like clothes and shoes…'_ Mike thinks while he looks at Freddy who has been wearing one of his shirts ever since she was released from the hospital. The grey shirt is big enough to be a dress and it droops to the left so her shoulder is exposed.

"Don't sass me Schmidt! I am here to help because you are my friend and if I don't help, I fear little Freddy might suffer," Savannah says as she smiles at the young bear. Freddy blinks and gives a small, tentative smile in return.

"Oh! You are sooooo cute!" Savannah cries as she reaches for a hug. Freddy instantly backs away from her and towards Mike. Savannah's face falls at the clear rejection. Horace, who was watching silently up until that point scoffs. At that moment his amber eyes meet Freddy's sapphire and he gasps as he jerkily falls into a bow identical to the one Angel did yesterday at the hospital. "Horace!" Savannah gasps. She kneels beside him and grasps his arm. The air in the room seems to vibrate, Freddy's hair stands on end, moving as if wind is blowing through it, and her eyes seem brighter. Angel puts a calming hand on Savannah's shoulder before sitting on a stool next to Freddy.

"Miss Freddy, please, calm down. We are all your friends here. Just relax and picture Horace standing up, ok?" Angel says calmly, her head bowing as Freddy's gaze focuses on her but her voice is still strong. Freddy's hands clench Mike's shirt tighter, he didn't even realize she put grabbed his shirt. He puts down his glass and uses both hands to frame her face.

"Freddy," Mike says calmly, he can feel her anxiety and tries to make it disappear. Freddy's bright sapphire orbs gaze into his green. After a moment Freddy inhales before letting out a breath and the other two anthromons relax. Angel sits up with a sigh of relief but Horace bolts upright and glares at Freddy.

"This is why I told you we shouldn't have come! She's too dangerous to be wandering around especially with that power. I lost control of my body!" Horace snarls. His feathers ruffle and his eyes narrow.

"Horace…" Savannah warns. He ignores her and looks at Mike.

"That...royal is dangerous. You should have unbonded at the hospital. Get rid of her before it's too late," he warns Mike before turning and leaving the kitchen. Savannah apologizes to Mike before bolting after Horace. Mike's hands tighten into fists.

"Do forgive him, Mr. Schmidt. He's just scared," Angel says quietly.

"He didn't sound scared," Mike snaps. He feels more angry for Freddy than himself. Angel puts a hand lightly on his arm.

"Mr. Schmidt, I think there is more explaining to do before anything else," she pauses, waiting for Mike to calm down. When she knows he is calmer Angel continues, "Mr. Schmidt, a royal anthromon has more than just power, there are many things they possess other anthromons do not. For now, I will just explain their auras. Well, not exactly an aura but that's the best example I can come up with to describe it to you. Anyway, this aura can only be sensed by anthromons. The brighter the aura the more powerful the magic the anthromon has. Now, royals are called that because their auras are so bright any anthromon, such as myself and Mr. Horace, can't bear to look Freddy in the eyes. If eye contact is made the weaker anthromon will bow. I was prepared for her power this time so I didn't do a full bow, but I assume you noticed my head lowered?"

Mike nods.

"Well, our auras respond to our emotions, the stronger the emotion the more the aura shimmers. Freddy was scared and anxious just now so when her eyes met Mr. Horace's her aura was too powerful and his body bowed without his consent. This loss of control scared him, and honestly, it scared me too back in the hospital. For our bodies to be under someone else's power is frightening and to feel so distant from our guardians is even more so," Angel finishes. Mike's brain processes what Angel told him.

"If Freddy is that powerful, she will learn to control it, right?"

"Of course, Mr. Vanheim and I hope Freddy will train with us so she can catch up with other anthromons and gain control of her abilities. Most likely she will learn more as she gains control,' Angel replies.

"Will you start training her soon?"

"Well, originally we thought to wait until the second week of classes to mention this so you both can get accustomed to life here and so she could grow bigger and healthier. These should minimize her abilities until she can control them," Angel says as she takes a pair of black gloves and a gold chain from her purse. Angel offers them to Freddy who, after looking at Mike, hesitantly reaches out and takes them. Mike helps her put on the gloves and to Freddy's amazement the gloves shrink and mold themselves to fit around her hands perfectly. The gold chain is long and Mike ends up wrapping it around Freddy's neck a few times just so it won't fall off.

"Now, if you and Miss Freddy are finished, I think it's time for us to start the day," Angel declares.

Horace is sitting in a parked golf cart in front of the cabin when they come out. His arms are crossed and he slouches in the back seat. Savannah sits beside him and gives Mike a wave when they come out. Angel walks around and takes the driver's seat so Mike sits in the passenger, ignoring Horace and maneuvering Freddy in his lap so she is out of Horace's line of sight. Mike feels calmer after having Angel explain why Freddy was so special and why the usually calm Horace freaked out. His mind wants to speculate what other abilities Freddy has. He doesn't though, instead he puts it in the back of his mind. Mike's gaze snaps to Horace and away as the cart starts moving, just because Mike feels calmer doesn't mean he is ok with Horace yelling at Freddy.

"So,what exactly is on this list of yours?" Mike asks as the tension in the golf cart builds. Savannah is more than happy to answer.

"Well, first we are going shopping because Freddy cannot go around wearing your shirts and you need more than just t-shirts and jeans in your wardrobe Mike. After clothes will be toiletries, then decor, that cabin is extremely blah, and finally food shopping," Savannah says happily. Mike has discovered over the year he's known Savannah that no matter how much of a tomboy she is, when it comes to shopping for someone else she completely transforms.

Thus starts Mike's long day of shopping in Endoville, the city Night Academy is in. They stay mostly in the city mall, visiting clothing stores. Mike plans on just getting some dress pants and a nice shirt, then buy Freddy a few outfits and shoes. Then buy food and call it a day. Savannah refuses to let that happen. She tries to convince Mike to buy four shirts and three pairs of dress pants and two khakis. Mike knows that would be way more than he can afford so he buys one pair of dress pants, khakis and a dress shirt. Even that much is more than he is comfortable with, but Angel says khakis would be a good idea for the job he has at the academy and Freddy smiled when Mike came out of the dressing room wearing the dark blue dress shirt. Savannah also gets some khakis and polos for Horace, much to his embarrassment.

Next, they go to a children's store, Freddy looks around in awe at all the colors and other kids, human and anthromon. Savannah leads them to a section filled with pink. Mike stealthily leads Freddy away from the horrific section when Savannah gets distracted and to the front so she can see all the colors. He watches Savannah storm over with Horace on her heels. Angel reaches Mike and Freddy first, she steps back to give Freddy some space and makes Savannah and Horace do the same when they catch up.

"Ok, Freddy find a color you like first. Any color will do, _'Please no pink!',_ then aunt Angel and Savannah will help you," Mike says as he crouches down to Freddy's level. Mike carried her for a while but soon his arms tired, and although he didn't say anything, Freddy jumped down and shakily began limping with them. Unfortunately, she gets tired quickly so they would have to stop every few feet. Now, she gnaws her bottom lip between her teeth as she looks around the store. In his mind Mike thinks she will go to blue or white so it surprises him when she walks to the black section. No one says a word as Freddy grabs a black t-shirt but then wanders towards the blue jeans and grabs a pair. She continues to go back and forth around the store collecting all kinds of clothes into a rather nice-sized pile. Mike helps her carry it to the dressing rooms, hoping she doesn't plan on getting all of them because his wallet is stressed enough as is.

"Oh, do you need a dressing room, sweetheart?" a human teenager asks from behind the counter. She leans over the counter to see Freddy better. Freddy nods and gives Counter Girl the biggest smile he's ever seen on her face. Counter Girl blinks, then-Mike did not know people do this in real life- gushes. Counter Girl takes the clothes from Freddy and keeps asking if she needs anything and will be nearby if she does. If anything is wrong just find her and Counter Girl can give a discount- Savannah has to practically drag Counter Girl out of the dressing room hallway. Angel follows them as Counter Girl asks her how old Freddy is and saying she is such a wonderful girl.

Mike hangs the clothes he's carrying on the hooks in the room. Mike stands there awkwardly for a moment before deciding to leave. Freddy reaches out and snags his jeans. Mike stops and looks down. Freddy's head is low and the inside of her little round ears look red instead of their usual pink.

"Don't...go...please," her small timid voice floats up to Mike. He blinks, his brain slowly processing the fact Freddy spoke out loud for the first time. Once his brain finishes processing Freddy already let go and is sniffling. Mike crouches down and swoops her into a hug. He's so happy she spoke, it has to mean she's healing!

Mike refuses to let go of Freddy for a solid minute, thirty seconds into the hug she relaxes and tentatively starts to hug him back. When Mike does put her down he feels energized, ready to run a hundred laps around the mall just to hear Freddy talk again.

Mike is so lost in thought he doesn't realize he is still in the dressing room with Freddy when she starts changing. Unfortunately, all she has on is Mike's oversized shirt and is naked underneath it. Mike realizes he either has to act like a mature adult and help her or run for it and get Angel or Savannah…

….

...Yeah, he is going to get Angel for this part.

"I'm going to get Angel, ok? I'll only be a few steps away," Mike says to Freddy as he dashes out of the dressing room. He makes to the end of the hallway before he is jerked backwards. Mike stumbles and manages to catch himself just before falling onto his rear. Mike manages two steps before he is pulled back again. Frustrated, Mike calls Angel, who sounds surprised to hear him.

"Mr. Schmidt? Do you need something?" Angel asks.

"Well, now I need two things. Mainly can you come help Freddy change and two, why do I keep getting pulled backwards?"

"...You are being pulled backwards? And you don't know why?"

"Yes!" Mike snaps. He doesn't mean to but he's frustrated at the moment. In the background Mike hears Savannah talk in a low voice so he won't hear.

"Mike has never bonded with an anthromon before, and from what I gather he grew up in a mostly human community," Savannah says quietly.

"Not even the basics of a bond?" Angel asks, her voice is quiet too but a hint of shock runs through it.

"Afraid not, I would have said something earlier but I thought you knew," Savannah replies. Angle responds but Mike can't quite make out what she says.

"I am coming, Mr. Schmidt," Angel suddenly says into the phone. Mike responds, then Angel hangs up. A few seconds later she turns the corner and almost runs into Mike.

"I will help Freddy but you are going to have to come as well," Angel says calmly as she walks past him and towards Freddy's room. Angel stops in front of it and lightly knocks on the door.

"Miss Freddy, can I come in?"

Silence.

"I only want to help you Miss Freddy. Don't worry Mike is right here beside me," at this Angel gently taps his arm.

"I'm here too," Mike blurts. Mike hears a little bit of sniffling behind the door and immediately feels guilty. He shouldn't have bolted. He has to start getting his act together and be a...father? No, he isn't mature enough for that. A brother! Yes, he needs to start acting like an older brother to Freddy. Mike kneels down in front of the door and talks quietly through the fake wood.

"Freddy, I shouldn't have run out on you like that. I did because I'm stupid. I won't do it again. I know you're scared and I caused that. So please open the door and let me apologize to you," Mike says. He is purposely ignoring Angel's stare.

A moment passes before Freddy opens the door, one shiny eye peers up at him. Mike can't help the sigh of relief that comes out.

"Thank you, Freddy. I'm so sorry I left you like that, please forgive me," Mike says s he opens his arms for a hug. The shiny sapphire eyes starts to glisten as Freddy jumps into the hug. They stay like that until Angel clears her throat.

"I don't mean to interrupt but someone still needs clothes and we are not in the safety of privacy here. Mike looks down the hall to see a mother and son walking towards them.

"Oops," Mike says as he enters the room with Freddy, and Angel follows close behind. Even though Mike knows Counter Girl gave them the biggest of the dressing rooms, it was not comfortable enough for three people. Angel casually starts sorting the clothes and Freddy gets distracted. She squeezes Mike one more time before hopping down and even though Mike's resolve to act like an older brother was there, he was not comfortable seeing Freddy naked. Mostly because his parents ran a very traditional and strict household. Any and all nudity was not allowed at their home. Even now he still can't do some things others find normal, but he's going to try and overcome this problem. Mostly because Angel will probably not come give Freddy baths for him.

"There!" Angel says.

Mike focuses back in on Freddy and Angel who are both looking in the mirror. Freddy hs on a white summer dress decorated with blue roses. Freddy spins and looks at Mike, who doesn't realize he needs to say something until Angel glares at him.

"I-it looks great on you Freddy," he says quickly. Freddy shoots him a big smile.

"Let's try on another one," Angel declares. For the next ten minutes Freddy tries on dress after dress. Mike is asked for an opinion about all of them and even if he gives a positive response, Freddy shakes her ahead at a few of them, clearly dismissing it. He realizes all they seem to be trying on are dresses and decides he needs to say something.

"Um, didn't you grab a t-shirt and jeans earlier? We should try on warmer clothes for the fall and winter while we're here," Mike says cautiously. He's seen classmates of his get ripped into by girlfriends when trying to rush. Angel shoots him a warning look but to both their surprise Freddy nods. She sorts the clothes until neat piles are formed. Motions to the dresses and pauses.

"D-dress...es?" she whispers hesitantly. She looks at Mike while biting her lip.

"That's right!" Mike smiles. Freddy mutters dress again before pointing at a pile of shirts.

"Dresses?"

"Not quite, those are shirts," Mike replies. Freddy and Mike continue this cycle until there aren't any piles of clothes left to name. Freddy goes through naming all of the piles again. She starts to throws on different colored articles together, most of which she puts on the hanger on the door. Once there are too many clothes there Angel takes them out before coming back to help Freddy put on the clothes. Even if it takes a while Mike is glad to see that the large piles of clothes they brought in were filtered to just a few. He could still feel his wallet shrinking when he mentally adds up a few of the price tags he can see.

"Ok, are you ready to pay for these?" Angel asks Freddy. She nods, excited. Angel takes the clothes she decided on before Mike can.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" Mike calls after Angel who is almost out of the hallway. He picks up Freddy who is wearing his grey shirt again and bolts after the dove anthomon. When he finally catches up a teenage anthromon is bagging up the outfits.

"There you go! Please let us know how did with our online survey for a coupon!" Bag Girl says. Angel nods to her with a smile before giving Mike a sly smile.

"Why did you pay for those?" Mike asks, he is honestly stumped.

"Don't worry Mr. Schmidt,the government has given you an allowance to use for Freddy," Angel replies calmly.

"What!? Why didn't I know abou this?"

"Well...technically you still need to go to court and sign a few papers and such before you can get the allowance. So I paid for the clothes just now. Don't worry, you can work it off later."

Mike numbly exits the store behind Angel, Freddy starts poking him in the cheek worriedly. Mike starts mentally chewing on this during the rest of the trip. He would comment once in awhile when Freddy would ask what a certain food was called. The only thing that did distract him id when Freddy let out a happy squeal when she saw the piles of different colored apples. She grabs Mike's pant leg and starts dragging him in that direction. Freddy's antics make him smile and buy way more apples than the two of them could possibly need.

Somewhere far away two people are arguing.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel that!"

"I didn't feel anything!" came the curt reply.

"I know you felt something! I saw your face when it happened! I know that look, it has to be h-"

"SHUT UP! She's dead and I've moved on. I have a fiancee, a younger brother and a happy life. Let her stay at peace!" The owner of one of the voices storms out of the room. The other sighs, and gazes out the window.

Unbeknownst to either of them someone was listening in.

"Her?"

 _ **YAY! The second chapter is done! Not a lot happened in this one huh? Anywho, I think I will post a new chapter for this story every Friday night.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**_


	3. Q & A

_**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating last week, I was traveling and didn't have time to upload. Anywho, on with the story!**_

 _ **/**_

Freddy sits on Mike's lap as they ride back to their home in a...golf cart? She's pretty sure that's what they call it. There are a lot of strange and wondrous things she never could have imagined before. Like golf carts and so many different colored apples. Everything seems a lot less dangerous too. Especially because humans and...anthromons? She's also pretty sure that what they call her people now, live together in harmony. No fighting. It almost doesn't seem real to her.

"Here we are!" the dove says. Freddy doesn't completely trust her but she seems nice and has helped her and Mike. Mike lifts her up with one hand and struggles with four bags in the other. Freddy can tell Mike can't handle her and the bags so, she jumps down.

"Freddy?" Mike asks. Freddy doesn't want to be a burden she wants to help. She can feel Mike is tired. She goes to the back of the cart and snags the last sack and carries it to the house. It's a strange container they use to carry food now. It's called a bag and the material seems flimsy but is strong enough to hold its contents. The handles are too long for her though, so she has to cradle it in her arms like a basket. She walks to the door with it and waits for the other two to catch up. The sack is heavy but manageable. When Freddy doesn't hear them walking she turns and sees them both staring with their mouths open. She cocks her head to the side, confused at why they are staring at her.

"S-sorry Freddy, we're coming," Mike says as he hurries to her and digs for the metal piece that will open the door. The dove joins them, and they enter the...house? Cabin? She's heard both words used and isn't sure which one to use for it. She should find out, this is where she and Mike are going to live after all. The three of them head to the room where food is made. Mike starts putting things in different places and the dove asks him, "What should we make?" Freddy might not understand everything about this time and place but she knows food when she hears it. Mike responds with, "I think there are certain foods Freddy isn't supposed to eat, let me find the doctor's note. I think she needs medicine too."

Once he's gone Freddy realizes she is alone with the dove, she could probably ask a quick question before Mike gets back.

"What's 'money'?" The dove closes something and looks at Freddy, surprised it seems. Freddy felt her power being subdued when Mike put those magical items on her, she didn't like it at first but now she can talk to people without her ability getting in the way. Freddy will have to ask the dove where she got them later.

"W-well, money is what people use to pay for items they want or need. For example, we used money to pay for all of this food and clothing," she says carefully. Freddy understands, instead of trading goods there seems to be a common item of value used to trade for items now, interesting.

"Found it!" Mike says as he enters the room. He and the dove look over the paper and start taking out some of the food they already put away. Freddy watches, amazed as they use small fires to heat food and sharp, shiny metal to cut it. This world is truly different from what she remembers.

Not that she remembers all that much.

/

"Dammit!" an angry voice snarls as he punches a tree. He knows that he felt something familiar a few days ago but...she's dead!

"Who's dead?" The angry voice owner jumps. He turns to face the other.

"N-no one!"

"Right, that's why you're outside punching a tree and talking to yourself."

"Shut up!"

"Who's dead? Her?"

"I SAID SHUT UP, TED!" the angry voice roars. Ted stares, never before having heard the other so loud and angry before.

"Sorry, I just-ugh. No one's dead and I don't know what you mean by 'her'. Let's get inside and eat." The other walks away. Ted follows silently, he is trying to put puzzle pieces together but there aren't enough. He was going to tell everyone that he felt something the other day too, but now...he's going to have to investigate "her" on his own.

/

After Mike and Angel make supper for themselves and Freddy, Angel says she can stay and answer any questions Mike has about bonds and the school or anything else. Mike debates with himself, Angel looks tired, so is he, but he needs to know what exactly he got himself into. That and he is still a little peeved about Savannah saying he doesn't know anything about bonds, he knows some things...just not a lot.

"Are you sure, Angel?" Mike asks. Freddy walks in and reaches out for Mike to pick her up, which he does instantly.

"Of course Mike, honestly most of the student body have been bonded to their anthromons for years and that leaves you lacking in experience. So, please, ask away," she says with a small smile.

"Well, some of this I remember from school but that was so long ago, I don't remember much," he says.

"Then, how about we start with what you do know," she replies. Angel leans back in the chair and Mike relaxes, Freddy is curled against his chest and Mike would think she's asleep if he couldn't sense her curiosity.

"If I remember right, "bonds" are a magical connection between an anthromon and human, but I don't remember anything about being able to feel an anthromon's emotions," Mike says.

"Well, that is a very simplistic way of describing a "bond". It's more like...well, when you created your bond with Freddy, you gave her something valuable of yours right?"

Mike nods.

"All valuable items have a special magic, and by giving Freddy yours you entrusted her with that magic. She, in turn, gave you her trust and loyalty. The more valuable the item is, the stronger the bond is. If you can feel Freddy's emotions as strongly as your own, then the item you gave her is extremely valuable to you."

"Ok, that makes sense, but I also thought that the partners in a bond have to stay by each other's sides. I remember feeling a pull at the mall and I couldn't get more than ten feet away from Freddy. I always see Savannah and Horace together, but they've been a lot farther apart than ten feet. Then there's you, who hasn't been beside Vanheim, your Guardian, all day," Mike says, very confused.

"Ah, yes. Bonds are formed on trust. The distance you are asking about depends on the amount of trust you and Freddy share. The two of you have only been bonded for a few days, your trust for each other is still forming, so the magic of your bond will not let you separate too far from each other or for very long. That is why you could not go very far. I can be miles away from Headmaster Vanheim for an entire day because we have been bonded for years, our trust has had a long time to grow. This applies to every bond, even the powerful royals."

Mike takes a moment to absorb this, putting the information together in his head.

"Earlier, you said you would explain the special abilities of royals," he says. Angel nods.

"Yes, but first I should explain basic abilities to you. Abilities are magical moves each anthromon has that is unique to them. For example, I can influence someone's emotions with a touch. No one else has this ability, someone might be able to influence emotions with their voice, but not touch like I can. Freddy has an ability that only she can use, but as a royal it will be much more powerful. Now, abilities are only unique to an anthromon for as long as they live, meaning that once I die my ability will go to someone else who is born after my death, most likely a relative."

"That's a thing?" Mike asks, dumbfounded.

"Yes," Angel laughs.

"Then, what do you think Freddy's is?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Until she starts training with you and myself it's hard to guess. From what happened at the mall with that young girl who helped us at the counter, I think she has some sort of influence on people," Angel says thoughtfully. Her gaze focuses on Freddy who instantly looks away, the little bear's hands squeeze Mike's shirt.

"Freddy?" Mike asks. He feels her emotions are mixed between fear and guilt. Mike'e eyes widen when he realizes she knows what her ability is.

"Freddy? Do you know what you ability is?" he asks quietly. He watches Freddy's eyes dart to Angel and away. _'Freddy doesn't trust her.'_ Mike realizes, he can't understand why, but he won't force Freddy to tell them both if she doesn't want to. He looks at Angel who gives him an understanding smile.

"Is there anything else you have questions about?"

"Yes, I know the Night Tournament starts in the beginning of October, I've seen the battles online and know participating in the tournament is required for all students. Vanheim avoided my question earlier about Freddy not fighting in them."

"I am not sure you need to worry about that quite yet, Mr. Schmidt. It's only late August now, you start classes in a few days and your job tomorrow. The tournament doesn't start until October. I suggest waiting to think about the tournament until later."

Mike frowns as he realizes Angel also avoided giving him an answer to his question. He's about to push the issue when Angel starts speaking again.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Tomorrow Headmaster Vanheim wants you to meet him in his office at nine so I will come pick you up at 8:45, does that work for you?" Mike nods, then tries to ask about the tournament again but is stopped.

"Tomorrow, you start your campus job, so please get enough rest tonight. Freddy will also have another check-up and a few tests to see where we should start her training and if we can start right away or need to wait until she heals more. From how much she was moving around today I think she's on the fast road to a full recovery." With that Angel gets up from the couch and excuses herself, leaving before Mike can say anything more than good night.

After they hear the golf cart's motor fade away Mike looks at Freddy, who starts to relax now that Angel is gone. Mike decides to try and see if Freddy will tell him her ability now that Angel is gone.

"Freddy, Angel is gone now. Will you tell me your ability?" She looks at him before starting to gnaw her lip and letting her gaze dart around the room. Mike sits up on the couch and maneuvers Freddy so they are face to face. He reads her panic and fear not just through their bond, but also on her face. He tentatively reaches out and gently lifts Freddy's chin up with the crook of his finger. Her gaze focuses on him and her swirling emotions start to calm down. He has to wait a little bit before she does say anything.

"I...I can control...objects with my voice," Freddy says quietly. Mike's brows furrow, Freddy doesn't seems to be telling him everything. He nods encouragingly for her to continue.

"I...can also control...people," she adds. Mike moves his hand from under her chin to lay it on her head and gently ruffle her hair. She looks at him surprised and he only smiles.

"That sounds awesome Freddy!" She gives him the happiest smile he's ever seen from her. She throws her arms around his neck and he holds her close. After a minute her breathing evens out. Mike carries her upstairs to her room and puts her in bed. Instead of leaving he lays beside her in the dark bedroom and starts to think.

' _Freddy's ability seems...dangerous. I don't know if it's unusual for anthromons to have an ability like hers...but the way she kept hesitating to tell me and refusing to say anything in front of Angel makes me think it is. If Freddy, as young as she is, hesitates to say anything then she must understand her ability's effects. I wonder if she'll ever tell me about her past, especially why she was battered and locked up in a rock….'_

Mike's thoughts trail off and soon, he to, is fast asleep.

/

Somewhere else…

Ted paces back and forth. He isn't sure why this is bothering him so much. Is it because a secret is being kept from him for the first time? Ted believes that is part of it but the main reason he can't just let this go is because...the shift in magic was strange...familiar.

And he can't let something huge like that go.

/

 _ **Not a lot happens in this chapter either, huh? Don't worry! The next one will have some plot movement, I swear! This one was more of a informational chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Transforming

The next morning Mike wakes to an empty bed. He rolls over and sleepily wonders when his bed gained a pink quilt. As his brain starts trying to recall this happening he remembered the events of the previous night. He bolts up and realizes Freddy is gone. Mike feels a sense of panic sink in and dashes out of the room. He checks the bathroom first, then hears the clang of metal from downstairs.

Mike follows the sound to the kitchen and sees Freddy making food under the guidance of Savannah and Angel. Freddy is standing on a step stool on the far side of the kitchen's island, stirring something in a bowl while Savannah cuts bread, and Angel is cooking batter on the stove. Sitting on the opposite side of the island on a stool is Horace. He watches the others like...well, a hawk. Horace's eyes dart to Mike as Mike stumbles into the kitchen, then refocuses on the other three.

"I swear Mike! You sleep in way too much," Savannah sighs. She takes out a few plates and sets them around the island. Angel and Freddy start to clear it to make room. Mike sits beside Horace, his mind still groggy.

"Alright, Freddy please take your medicine and then we can eat," Angel announces. The bear anthromon glances at Angel before hopping off the stool and grabbing a bottle from the counter. She opens it, pours a bit in the cap, drinks it and then returns to the table. Mike realizes this is the first time Freddy has taken her medicine on her own. She crawls up onto the stool on the opposite side of Mike from Horace. She uses the silverware much better than yesterday. Mike feels happy and sad at the same time, Freddy has become more independent so quickly.

"Please hurry, Mr. Schmidt. We are meeting the headmaster in a half hour," Angel urges. Mike zips through the rest of his meal, he knows the headmaster seems laid back, but that doesn't mean Mike needs to test his limits before school even officially starts. The rest of the morning is a blur of commotion as Mike rushes to get himself and Freddy dressed while their three guests clean up the kitchen. Mike can tell they leave the cabin later than Angel likes. The four of them head to the main building.

Once Mike is seated in Vanheim's office he realizes that Savannah and Horace are still with them. He thought maybe they were just stopping by for breakfast.

"Ah! Welcome, all of you!" Vanheim announces once everyone is seated. Savannah is on Mike's left, Horace on hers, Angel leans against Vanheim's ornate desk and Freddy is on Mike's lap. Mike suddenly starts to feel nervous, he isn't sure why.

"I am so glad you all could come! Now, we only have a few days until classes begin, so we need to make as much progress as we can. Now, Michael, I have heard you don't have a lot of experience with bonds or anthromons in general. Is this true?"

Mike blushes, "Y-yes."

"Then you will start training immediately, and just the basics. Then you will have a lunch break before starting your new job. Does this work for you?" Vanheim raises an eyebrow. Mike nods.

"Then let's get to the arena!" Savannah crows. As they leave, Vanheim asks Freddy to come talk to him for a moment. Mike watches as Vanheim leans down and quietly converses with the bear anthromon. The conversation only lasts for about a minute but Mike feels like it takes forever. At the end of the conversation Freddy nods to Vanheim, who smiles in return, then hurries back to Mike. Once they are out of the office Mike can't help but ask, "So...what did you and Vanheim talk about?"

Freddy looks at Mike and says, "He asked if you snore at night."

/

They stop the golf cart in front of a high stone wall that curves away from them. Savannah and Horace lead the way through the metal door they stopped in front of. Angel follow behind Mike and Freddy. They enter a hallway, then turn right. Savannah stops in front of a dark blue door that says, 'WAITING ROOM 5' in bold white words. Savannah unlocks and opens the door to leads them through.

Mike is actually surprised by how normal it is. A table is to the right of the doorway and chairs are scattered around the room. The left side of the room is taken over by lockers and directly across the room is another door. On the table are sweats and t-shirts in the school colors.

"Unfortunately, our school tailor is not on campus yet so we don't have uniforms for you two to wear. These should work for now," Angel says as she motions towards the table. Savannah and Horace walk towards the lockers. Mike realizes there is a doorway dividing thee lockers that lead to...showers. Savannah and Horace start to remove their clothes and Mike realizes he should probably do the same. He turns around to see Freddy putting on her clothes. Angel is helping when needed. Once everyone is dressed they head to the arena.

"Alright, today Miss Savannah and Mr. Horace will demonstrate a few of the basics for you two. The very first thing should be having Freddy phase into her material mode-Mr. Schmidt?" Angel looks at the stunned pair. Mike and Freddy stare at the arena. It's concrete walls support millions of seats that circle the arena's cement flooring. The arena's glass dome covering is barely visible above the seats. Red and black mats hazardously cover the cement. Savannah and Horace are stretching on one in the center.

"Um, what did you say Angel?" Mike asks, he focuses his attention back on Angel.

"Mike! Are you ready to do this!" Savannah shouts as she jumps in the air. Mike doesn't know where she gets her energy.

"Mr. Schmidt, do you know what an anthromon's material mode is?" Angel asks. She shoots a glance at Savannah.

"Um...it sounds familiar, but I can't think of what it is exactly," Mike admits. It honestly is tickling the edge of his brain.

"Well, the material mode is when an anthromon takes the shape of an inanimate object," Angel says as she motions to Savannah and Horace. Savannah steps a few feet away from them but Horace is on the other side of the mat. Savannah holds her hand out towards Horace and her hand begins to glow. Horace takes a step forward, as he does his body scatters into white orbs that dash into Savannah's glowing hand. Once all the orbs are swirling in Savannah's palm, they fuse together into a long, sharp machete. Savannah holds the machete for a moment before tossing it into the air. It spins before landing in her palm by the handle.

Mike is replaying Horace's transformation over and over in his mind. He's seen other anthromon's transform on TV, but never in real life before. He mentally slaps himself for not realizing an anthromon's transformed phase is called their materialistic phase. It was awesome to watch anthromons and their guardians change and work together on the TV, watching Savannah jab at the air and fight with invisible enemies while holding Horace in his materialistic form seems, well, magical. Mike starts to wonder what Freddy will turn into and feels excitement grow as he starts imagining a sword or pistol.

Mike snaps back into reality when he realizes Freddy is gripping his pant leg tightly in her hand. Her round ears are low and her other hand is clenching into a fist so tight he thinks her skin might break. Mike kneels on the mat so he's eye level with her. It's only when he puts one hand gently on her head does he realize she's trembling.

"Freddy, what's wrong?" he asks quietly. He can feel the others, even Machete Horace, staring at them. So he maneuvers around to block them from Freddy's view by kneeling in front of her. She brings her hands up and starts to rub her eyes.

"Scared…"she whispers quietly. Mike feels like there is a reason she's scared. Watching her rub away tears and feeling her tremble under his hand, Mike realizes that he can't make her transform. He can feel her fear swirling inside their bond. Mike smiles and pulls her in for a hug.

"It's okay, you don't have to transform," he tells her quietly. Even if he means it, Mike can feel his disappointment, he really wanted to know what Freddy would turn into. Freddy goes stiff in his arms. Mike let's go and puts both hands on her shoulders. Freddy's fear shrinks and determination grows in it's place. Freddy sniffs before taking a few steps away and then faces him.

"F-Freddy?" Mike asks as his hands stay lifted in mid air where Freddy's shoulders used to be. She musters a scared smile for him.

"Mike! Tug on your shared bond!" Savannah orders. Mike shoots her a glance before refocusing on Freddy's watery eyes. He feels her emotions and pictures them as a pool of water. In his mind, he reaches out and barely touches the surface of the pond when he feels a pull. It's different from what he felt at the mall, this pull is more...natural? Sure, he'll go with that.

Mike watches as Freddy disappears into white orbs that shoot into his hand. The orbs start to fuse together into a…..

Microphone?

Mike stares at the slim and silver device in his hand. The silver glitters under the sunlight and the round top is black. There is a black switch by Mike's thumb. He is about to switch it up when Freddy's voice sounds in his head, _'Don't! Please, I-I'll explain why later.'_

"OH MY GOSH YOU DID IT!" Savannah's scream cuts through Mike's concentration. She hugs him and Mike avoids Machete Horace the best he can.

"Um, thanks?" Mike says. Angels chuckles as she takes a few steps closer to put a hand on Savannah's shoulder.

"What she means is that usually it takes multiple tries for a anthromon and guardian to develop a material form. It's unheard of for bonds as new as yours to ever succeed in a full transformation on the very first try. Congrats you two!" Angels says with a smile. Savannah shoots him another beaming smile before leaning in to look at the transformed Freddy closer.

"Strange…" she mutters.

"What do you mean, 'strange'?" Mike asks defensively as he pulls Freddy away from her.

"Well, usually a anthromon's material form is either a weapon, like Horace, or a tool, like a wrench. I've never seen a form like this," Savannah explains.

Mike looks at Freddy's new form closer, noting the bottom is rounded and there isn't a wire or plug in to charge it like a normal microphone would have.

"I think you have an amazing form Freddy," Mike says with a smile. He swears the microphone gets warmer to the touch.

"Well, this is a good sign. We can accelerate your training and get you two closer to the same level as your classmates. Do you mind taking over for me? I have a few things to do with the Headmaster," Angel says. At Savannah's nod she leaves through the door they entered through.

"Alright, now for the fun to begin!" Savannah's eyes flash menacingly.

/

Ted pulls the hood lower over his face. Every time a human walks by he tenses, ready for a fight. His brother has told him many stories about how cruel and monstrous humans can be. He's never actually met one before, only seen them on TV and through the internet.

Ted is passing a dark alley when he hears a groan. Ted jumps and looks at the alley suspiciously. He sees the shape of a hand slide forward on the ground towards him.

"Help...please…" a weak voice cries.

Ted jumps back and dashes out of the alley. He presses his back against the wall facing the street. He catches his breath and is about to leave when he hears sobbing come from the alley.

Ted's mind tells him to leave, but his feet are taking him back into the alley.

He hopes he won't regret this.

/

 _ **Hello, creatures of the internet! I know I missed the update last week but I got food poisoning from a Halloween party.**_

 _ **I'm curious, does anyone have a guess as to who is in the alley? Please let me know who you think it is!**_

 _ **Anywho, please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!?**_


	5. First Day

Mike groans in pain as he lies on his back. Ever since Angel left Savannah has been 'mock' fighting Mike with both anthromons in their material state. Mike honestly should have known Savannah never goes easy on anyone. He stares mournfully at the clear sky above him. He doesn't see the point of getting up for another beating. He hurts everywhere.

 _'Mike, we can do this,'_ Freddy encourages. It was strange when she first spoke to him while in her material state. Her voice sounded like it was inside his head. He's gotten used to it as their mock battles continued.

"We need to find an offensive strategy," Mike mutters. All he has been able to do is defend against Savannah and Horace, Mike hasn't had the chance to land a single blow.

 _'W-well…'_ Freddy hesitates, Mike waits patiently. ' _T-that switch on my body, it can act as a weapon but it's not like Horace.'_

Mike looks at the black switch, he doesn't want Freddy to feel uncomfortable but…

"Hurry up!" Or we will attack you while lying down!" Savannah threatens while leaning over Mike. He sighs and sits up.

Mike goes to one side of the mat and Savannah the other. She grins at Mike, not a hint of exhaustion anywhere in her expression.

"Are you sure?" Mike asks Freddy. His annoyance with Savannah is growing into dangerous territory.

 _'Yes.'_ Freddy's voice replied.

Mike flicks the switch and Freddy glows in his hand, luckily he doesn't drop her. Freddy's mic starts to grow longer and thinner. When the glowing stops he has a whip-like weapon in his hand. The handle of the black whip is the same as the body of the microphone but the round top is attached to the end of the thick cord of the whip Mike is holding. He blinks, not sure if he remembers seeing anything like this on TV.

"Look at that! Two material forms. Wow, Mike, you should be careful. Some people would give up everything to have a anthro with two material forms," Savannah warns. She analyzes the new form curiously and Mike seizes the opportunity.

He flicks his wrist forward and it shoots at Savannah, she gasps and ducks. The round end missing her by millimeters. Savannah stands and glares at Mike, shifting into an attacking position. Mike winks at her. She turns just in time to see the ball tip flying back as Mike flicks his wrist again. In seconds Savannah is wrapped in the black chord and Machete Horace is on the ground next to her.

"This is revenge for the last hour you put me through," Mike grins. Savannah sighs.

"Yeah, yeah. You win, can you let me go now?" she grumbles. Mike releases her. "Okay, now that you discovered another form you need to practise, with them both."

"Both?"

"Yes, even if this form is more useful in a fight my guess is it takes a lot of energy for Freddy to stay that way. Right?" Savannah and Mike look at the mic. ' _Y-yes,'_ Freddy's voice answers. Mike nods to Savannah as confirmation.

"Right, you should try to work with Freddy's first form so that she doesn't waste so much energy, or train so she's more efficient in using that energy. I, personally, recommend you do both. Especially when you enter the games."

"R-right," Mike agrees, even though Freddy won't be in them, supposedly. He really needs to get the headmaster to explain how Mike is supposed to compete without Freddy.

"It's time to go eat," Horace says. Mike jumps, not realizing the hawk anthro had changed back. Savannah nods with a stretch. The duo start walking away.

"Wait! How do I undo th-" Mike cuts off as the weight in his palm shifts and the whip transforms back into Freddy. She looks up at him with a smile, sapphire eyes sparkling. Mike sighs in relief.

"You got that part covered, huh?" She nods and grabs his hand, dragging him in the direction of Savannah and Horace, her stomach growling.

* * *

At lunch Mike discovers Freddy has a very sensitive tongue, when she she tasted to overcooked meat she spit it out. then apologized. Her next bite was of the under cooked bread, Freddy didn't spit it out but her face clearly showed disgust at the chewy dough. After lunch Angel reappears to take Mike to his job.

Mike isn't sure what his job is yet, he expects it to be working in the cafeteria or library. He hopes he can assist somehow in the workshop for anthro enhancers. It surprises him when they drive to the security office by the front gates. Angel hops out of the golf cart and takes out a ring with five keys.

"Alright, the only position we still had open for you to take is as a security guard. Our last one...well, let's just say he quit under mysterious circumstances the final few weeks last year and no one has applied for the job since. I'm not sure why, it's an easy job to do."

Angel pushes open the door and flicks on a switch, light illuminates the small office. The wall opposite from the door is covered in screens with images of different parts of the school. There is an empty desk supporting the screens with room for a guard to put things. A swivel chair sits in front to the desk. The walls on the right and left of the doorway have vents close to the ground, There aren't any windows. There's another door to the right of the entrance that Angel says leads to the bathroom. As Angel explains different things about hi jobe Mike starts to get a chill down his spine, he isn't sure why but he shivers as he studies the room. Angel explains where the cameras are and the three classifications the school uses for emergencies. For a category three write up the perpetrator, for a category two Mike has to leave the office and stop the perpetrator, and for a category one Mike needs to call the authorities, then the headmaster while heading to the crime scene himself. Mike really hopes that he doesn't get any category ones. Angel leaves after a few questions from Mike.

He sits in the chair and pulls Freddy with him. He doesn't like the way she's examining the vents. For the next six hours, from noon to six, Mike watched the cameras. Angel told him he is supposed to do rounds on campus in the security vehicle a couple times. She said it was up to him as to when he wanted to go but he had go around the campus at least three times. Mike got the sense that she was being vague on purpose. So, he decided to go out every hour, not just because he wanted to but mostly because Freddy couldn't sit still that long.

Between his hourly breaks Mike decided to just talk with Freddy, he felt like he hasn't had a chance to just sit and talk with her at all. He wasn't sure how to start at first, but Freddy took care of that. As she sat in Mikes lap, Freddy pointed at certain things and Mike would explain what they Freddy pointed at him Mike smiled and said, "I am called Mike by my friends. Right now I am taking care of the cutest anthro in the world!" Freddy giggled as Mike hugged her. During Mike's last hour he gathered his courage and asked Freddy about the cave.

"Hey, Freddy...do you remember where we first met?"

She looked up at him from her position on his lap. Her face changed from curiosity to an erie blankness.

"Freddy?"

Her expression changed so fast Mike thought he might have imagined it.

"I...I don't remember much before you were carrying me out of the water," Freddy said quietly, she shifted so he couldn't see her face.

"Can you tell me what you do remember?" Mike asked gently. He knew if he pushed to hard she would clam up and nothing would make her say more. His hope was dashed as she shook her head and her hands fisted around her pink dress.

"I'm sorry," Mike said softly as he wrapped her in another hug. Freddy snuggled closer after a few seconds. He would try again...later.

Mike and Freddy followed the same routine until classes started. They would get up, usually eat breakfast with Savannah and Horace, practice sparring in the arena, eat lunch with Angel, a few times the headmaster would join them, and then Mike would work his shift in the security office.

In the evenings they would eat, Freddy insisted on making all the meals after tasting Mike's cooking. The taste of her food improved extremely quick. So, whenever Mike had the chance, he would brag about how good Freddy's cooking is. Savannah didn't believe him, at least until she tasted it herself. After that she and Horace took every opportunity to eat Freddy's cooking.

Freddy, although happy to hear praise for her food, wasn't satisfied. She practised every dish until her sensitive tongue was satisfied. Then she would find something new to try. She was practising making desserts when the first week of classes started.

* * *

Mike was nervous, he stared at Freddy's delectable breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. Normally, he would scarf everything down but his stomach was queasy with nerves. It was the first day of classes, the last two days a lot of people had moved into the campus dormitories. Mike had only seen the other students from a distance. His job was fairly isolated and whenever someone entered the arena during his practice with Savannah she would call it a day and usher them into the training rooms. Horace told them Freddy should stay in her material form after she changed. Freddy and Mike frowned at him, but Freddy did as he said.

A knock sounded at the door, Mike answered it, not surprised to see Angel with Savannah and Horace in tow. He ushered them into the kitchen where Freddy was still eating.

She looked up with her cheeks round with food and a few crumbs on her lips. She quickly swallowed and wiped her mouth clean before shooting the three newcomers a bright smile.

"Ahhh, you re just too cute!" Savannah gushed as she rushed over for for a hug. Horace huffed and followed after. Mike reclaimed his seat as the three guests each took a seat.

"Ready for your first day at the academy?" Savannah asked as she pulled away from Freddy.

"I'll admit I'm a little nervous," Mike answers. No one but Freddy noticed the frown flash across Angel's face.

"I have some news for your first day and advice before you go," Angel cut in before Savannah could launch into a speech of how amazing NA was. Mike sat a little taller, he could tell Angel was very serious.

"Mr. Schmidt, because of your...unique situation the headmaster and I think it would be best for you both if Freddy stay in her material form when around other students-"

"What!?" Savannah snarls. She stood up and placed her hands on the table as she glared at Angel.

"Let me finish Ms. Henceworth. Mr. Schmidt, as you know our school is for anthromon and their guardian partners to learn and grow together. As such its normal practice for an anthromon to be in their anthro form, not their material one. Some students may find this...insulting if you attend classes with Freddy in her material form but the alternative is much worse," Angel explains calmly.

"How can it be worse!? Having your anthro in material form outside of a battle is an unwritten rule. Everyone would-"

"Ms. Henceworth," Angel says. Her voice is the same volume as before but filled with warning as Angel looks at Savannah. After a moment Savannah sits back down, Horace brushes his fingers over her hand in comfort.

Angel continues as if she was never interrupted, "If you attend classes with Freddy in her anthro form you will find yourself battling other students and staff all over campus."

"W-wait, why?' Mike stutters nervously. There is no way he could win a battle with someone, he only started training less than a week ago, even if Savannah has told him he's a natural. Mike never wants to put Freddy in that much danger anyway.

"Even if your bond is legal, I doubt anyone will give you the chance to explain, Mr. Schmidt. Most of our world's society believes only the worst filth would ever trap a child in a bond. So even if you are legally allowed to be bonded with Freddy, I doubt others will give you enough time to explain, or they might attack anyway. So for both of you safety I-we ask that you stay in material form Freddy and Mr. Schmidt try to stay out of trouble."

* * *

As Mike walks with Savannah and Horace closer to the school buildings his queasy stomach gets worse. Angel's warning has taken over all his thoughts.

"Hey! You need to calm down," Savannah orders with her arm around his shoulder. He glances at her to see her head tilted towards his jean pocket, the resting place for a blue microphone. Mike realizes that his anxiety has probably overwhelmed Freddy.

"Y-you're right! It's only the first day. How bad could it be?" Mike says, he forces himself to calm down, if he's this nervous Freddy must feel way worse.

Mike makes it through his first three classes with only glares and whispers following him. He doesn't have any classes with Savannah because she's a second year and he's a first year. So he doesn't see her again until lunch.

Which he can't get to because he's surrounded by students. A few members of the staff are standing on the sidelines, content to watch it seems.

"Who are you?" one girl demands. Her arms are folded and beside her stands a tense jaguar anthro. Mike doesn't answer, he doesn't think anything he says will defuse the situation.

"Well?" a wolf anthro snarls, the human beside him clenching his fists.

"Who do you think you are to keep your anthro in their material form!?" someone else shouts. Soon everyone is shouting at him, demanding an answer.

 _'Mike!'_

Freddy's voice cuts through the shouts, even if it wasn't out loud. Mike focuses on her.

 _'Mike, I think we should leave.'_

"You're right," Mike agrees quietly so the other students wouldn't hear. He looks for an escape route only to find the circle around him is thick, more people have arrived to watch the tense scene. Mike looks to the staff for help, none of them make a move to stop what is getting dangerously close to a fight.

Feeling Freddy's fear growing every second Mike starts forming a plan. Unfortunately, he doesn't get the chance because that's when the wolf and his guardian decide to turn physical. The human manages to grip Mike's arms behind his back and his wolf partner punches Mike in the jaw. Another soon follows and another and another. Mike's head starts buzzing.

* * *

Savannah and Horace notice students slowly filtering out of the cafeteria and into the central plaza. They hear shouts of encouragement directed towards the center of the plaza. Savannah feels her stomach sink, she really hopes it isn't Mike in the middle of this mess.

Horace pushes a way through the crowd of people, most turn to him ready for fight but back down when they see him. Savannah is still impressed with how intimidated people are of Horace. She's so proud.

As she feared Mike is pinned by two students and being hit by two more, her blood starts boiling and she can feel Horace's anger swelling with hers. They break through into the circle-

"All of you stop moving!"

Everyone stops. The students that were throwing punches stop moving mid-swing, Savannah and Horace are frozen mid-step, everyone else mid-shout. Savannah couldn't move anything, not even the tiniest fraction of turning her eyes to focus. Luckily, her sight was already fixed on Mike so she could see everything that happened next.

The microphone in Mike's pocket glowed, small orbs of blue magic glowed and swirled into the form of a small bear. Freddy stood and glanced at everyone, her face nervous. After making sure everyone was still she hurried to Mike. His face and clothes were covered in blood, she suspected that one of his teeth were on the ground. Freddy quickly removed the gloves that were suppressing her power and placed them on the ground as she knelt beside Mike.

"Release Mike," Freddy said quietly. The two students holding Mike let go and immediately stilled again. Mike gasped for air as he fell limply to the ground.

"Heal Mike," she whispered. Mike's wounds started to heal, there was no glow of magic. The wounds just healed instantly. Mike stared in awe, Freddy sighed in relief. She stood and turned to all the stock-still people around her.

"Listen to me, I was only in that form so there wouldn't be any fighting a-and I wasn't forced to bond with Mike! He takes care of me s-so please stop being mean to him!"

Freddy didn't get a response, but she knew everyone in the plaza heard her. "All of you can move again," Freddy said. Everyone instantly continued moving. The students that were shouting coughed and gasped, the students that were harming Mike tripped as they stumbled away from him and Freddy. The little bear quickly replaced her gloves as Mike checked for the wounds that had disappeared.

"Freddy…" he trailed off as he stared at her. Freddy started fidgeting and looked at the ground. She was scared of that he might be scared of her, or worse, now he hated her-

Mike pulled her into his lap for a hug.

"You are amazing, Freddy," he whispered. She felt her eyes water and buried her face in his chest.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE!?" an angry voice roars. The other two occupants in the room flinch as the doors ricocheted off the wall.

"Please, calm down, Goldie," a female voice pleads. The female voice belongs to a yellow-furred rabbit with emerald eyes.

"Nette, you have something to do with this. I can feel it," Goldie snarls. His normally stoic personality is gone. The white pupils in his black eyes glow with rage. He glares at the third person in the room.

"I don't know where he is Goldie, and if you could calm down, I can explain what I _think_ happened," Nette sassed back. After glaring at each other for a few seconds Goldie sighed and calmed a little.

"Ok, explain," he ordered. Nette rolled his eyes.

"I think Ted may have felt that shift in magic and decided to investigate on his own when none of us were forthcoming with information," Nette shrugged.

Goldie's eye twitched, "Are you saying he's out there on his _own_ with humans everywhere!?"

"Probably," Nette answered. Goldie let his magic flare as he took a step towards Nette, the bunny stepped between them.

"Okay you two, let's just focus on finding Ted, okay?" the bunny interjected. She'd been around these to long enough to know when to stop their arguments. Fights between them never ended well. She hopes Fred is safe, as Goldie's only living relative he means a lot to Goldie.

* * *

 _ **UUUUuuuuuhhhhggggg…**_

 _ **It's so late…**_

 _ **I'll go revise later.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Rejected

_**I don't own anything except my imagination!**_

 _ **/**_

Mike is sitting in front of the headmaster's desk, clutching Freddy's small form to his chest. He can feel the disapproval radiating off the cheery headmaster in waves. Mike isn't sure if it's directed at him or not, headmaster Vanheim spoke to other students and professors who were in the plaza before he finally called for Mike.

"Mr. Schmidt, I believe something needs to be done so peace will return to my school. A debacule, such as the one earlier will not be tolerated and is never going to happen again, am I clear?"

Mike nods quickly, the headmaster being serious which is unnerving. Mike can't understand why exactly he's being scolded either. He didn't ask to get beaten by a mob.

"Good. Now, I need a plan on how to get the school to accept your bond. Any ideas?"

"W-what do you mean?" Mike asks, trying to ignore the fact he stuttered.

"The school sees you as an enemy Mike. All of them have been raised to see bonded anthromon children as victims of...unspeakable crimes. As you are Freddy's guardian, you are seen as a...well, let's just say criminal," Vanheim finishes with an awkward glance at Freddy. She cocks her head in confusion at him. He clears his throat and continues.

"So, my thoughts are, especially after speaking with various students and staff, that we need to broadcast to the rest of the school that you are in no way hurting her," Vanheim explains. Mike frowns, thinking.

"Like an interview?" he asks Vanheim.

"Hmm, we have a radio station, TV channel, newspaper, school blog and an assortment of other media outlets to spread the word," Vanheim muses. Mike starts thinking of which one would be best. He would prefer a newspaper interview but he feels like the school will want something...more than that. Maybe he'll do a radio interview-

"H-headmaster...I don't think one interview will be enough," Freddy whispers. Mike and Vanheim look at her in confusion. She shrinks before taking a breath and sitting straighter in Mike's lap.

"At t-the plaza it seemed like everyone was mad at Mike, but I think they were all just scared. A leopard snuck up and tried to take me out of Mike's pocket and that's when I-I…" Freddy trails off before sucking in a breath and continuing. "Anyway, I think they will accept one interview for a while, but it won't be long until they try to do something again."

Vanheim and Mike stare. Freddy's calm starts to disappear under their gazes. She looks down and reaches for Mike's hand and clenches it between her two small ones.

"Freddy, my dear...I fear you may be right," Vanheim sighs. He frowns and rubs his chin in thought.

Mike focuses on Freddy, trying to decipher the fear he feels radiating from her. He slips his hand from her grip to turn her around so she's facing him, but still in his lap.

"Hey...none of that was your fault. You know that right?" He says quietly, hoping to comfort her. She looks at him with teary eyes.

"But... _sniff_...it is my fault," she whispers. Some tears escape and Mike wipes them away with his thumbs.

"Shhhh...it's ok. I won't let anything hurt you," Mike says as he cups her face in his hands and tilts it up so he can see her eyes. A sob escapes her when he says that. She reaches up for a hug and Mike gladly complies. They are like that for a few moments until Angel knocks and enters the large office.

"I apologize for interrupting," she says as she glances at Mike and Freddy. Vanheim simply nods at her. "Any progress?" she asks.

"Well...Miss Freddy has pointed out that a single interview would only be a temporary fix. What do think?" Vanheim asks as he looks at her. After a moment Angel nods, "I believe she's right, I hadn't thought that far forward."

"Same here," Vanheim agrees.

"So...we need to do something constantly that will show Freddy is unharmed and healthy...what could we possibly do?" Mike asks. He's frustrated right now, he can't imagine ever hurting Freddy and the fact other people think he would is upsetting.

We need something that will help with your voice," Angel speaks softly, but clearly to Freddy. At Angel's words Freddy tenses in Mike's lap, he looks between the two anthros in confusion.

"She means Freddy's ability, 'God's Voice' as some call it. An extremely powerful and almost unheard of ability that makes whatever the owner says happen. What happened in the plaza is an excellent example," Vanheim says to Mike, who looks at Freddy in awe.

"Freddy...you are the best anthro ever!" Mike cries as he squeezes Freddy in a hug. She gasps and tentatively hugs him back. Vanheim and Angel smile at the affectionate embrace.

"Well...before anything I think Freddy should try different things, see what she likes. Would you mind that?" Angel asks Mike and Freddy. They both grin at her.

"Good, now I will arrange for you to meet the people who can help you while Angel escorts you to your office. I'll speak to you soon, Mike, Freddy. Good day," Vanheim says with a wave as Angel ushers them out.

/

The next morning Freddy is up early, she feels so excited. Mike, during one of his shifts, explained to her what a smartphone is and how to use it. She's been in awe of music videos ever since. She thinks it would be so cool to make one. Honestly, it seems like so much fun dancing and singing, while also telling a story. What Angel said is true, Freddy can feel the magic build-up from not using her voice. She should probably explain to Mike what exactly she can do and what she remembers before he woke her up. She shudders at the thought, almost dropping the spoon covered in pancake batter on the floor.

Small steps, for now she will just tell him about her voice, there's so much going on today already. Freddy continues making pancakes and sausage for Mike and herself, humming along with the radio. She found it in her bedroom closet the week before school started and brought it to the kitchen. She's seen Mike plug in different things like vacuums and a phone charger into a white thing on the wall. When she sees the cord on the back of the radio Freddy looks for the white thing on the wall with three holes. She finds one and plugs it in.

Nothing happens.

She frowns and starts fiddling with the big dial, she eventually figures out what does what and finds a station that plays music she likes. Now she turns it on every morning to listen to while making breakfast. She isn't sure if Mike has noticed yet, she turns it off when he gets in the shower and she puts it against the wall out of the way of her cooking space.

Freddy's small ears perk up as one of her favorite songs come on. She changes from humming to softly singing along. She sways in time with the song, careful to not fall off her stool for cooking. She is also unaware of Mike in the doorway recording the whole thing, a huge goofy grin on his face.

Freddy finishes preparing breakfast quickly, humming and swaying to the music the whole time. When she sets the plates on the counter she jumps when she sees Mike seated on one of the stools already. A soft smile on his face.

"G-good morning Mike!" she says, trying to play off the scare he gave her. He only grins in response. As they eat Mike starts to frown.

"D-do you not like it? I thought you might like some cinnamon on the toast i-its ok if you don't like it," Freddy murmurs as her ears droop.

"No, No! I do like it, it's one of your best breakfast's yet it's just...I was thinking about our talk with the headmaster," Mike says. Freddy tilts her head at him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I don't like how you have to do so much when you should be free to explore and grow up like a normal kid and the fact that no one on the freakin' campus-"

"Mike," Freddy says softly as she reaches as far as she can across the table towards Mike. Her arms barely reach past her plate and her lips tilt down in frustration. She wants to comfort him. Mike feels guilt stab him in the heart. He moves around the counter and scoops her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I just feel upset when I think of what they could have done to you yesterday and how the headmaster is making you do this…" Mike trails off with a sigh as he squeezes her closer. She starts to wiggle until she can free her arms. She reaches up and puts her small hands on Mike's cheeks and glares up at him. Mike knows he should be taking her a little more seriously but her pouting cheeks are just too cute.

"Mike, I don't like knowing you are hurt and if living publicly will help you I will do it," she declares. Mike blinks and his face squishes into a smile under Freddy's hands.

"Thank you, Freddy," Mike says. He feels so happy someone cares about him so much. Unable to help himself he crushes Freddy into another hug.

"Noooo! Mike we need to hurry!" Freddy cries as Mike hugs her.

/

All of his classes are tense, as if a string is pulled taught and the smallest mistake on his part will make it snap. Following Angel's advice he left Freddy in her normal form so she could walk around and no one would find a reason to attack them. Mike couldn't relax all day, he would keep Freddy close and made sure she was never out of arm's reach. This annoyed her a little, there were so many anthros and humans around that she's never seen before and the way they work together seems so odd. She's still trying to figure that out.

After Mike's last class he and Freddy go to the headmaster's building, they reach the office and meet Angel in front of the door.

"Ah, Mr. Schmidt!" Vanheim cheerily greets. Angel walks to a back corner to open a cabinet and starts making some coffee. Mike sits in one of the large chairs, automatically pulling Freddy into his lap.

"Now, about the games coming up, I have a few anthros that I've selected to be possible partners." He spreads a collection of files across his desk.

"Now, I've taken into account your situation, their availability, personality, abilities and possible compatibility with Freddy. You don't have to choose someone right now but the sooner the better."

Mike slowly reaches out a takes a random file, he opens it up so he and Freddy can both see it. The picture shows a dog anthro, her smile is cheery and Mike reads in her file that she's good with kids.

"No," Freddy says as she shakes her head. Freddy can't read very well yet but the picture alone tells her this anthro wouldn't be good in a fight. She needs to find someone who can fight for Mike while she can't.

Mike puts the file back and picks up another one. The three adults are surprised and confused as Freddy rejects every prospective anthro.

"Miss Freddy?" May I ask why you rejected all of these anthros?" Vanheim asks, his face puzzled but pleasant.

"None of them are good at fighting. Mike needs someone to protect him, I can't do that right now," Freddy answers. Vanheim just stares at her and Mike's arms tighten around her. A moment later Angel's laugh fills the room.

"Oh goodness. You are right, Freddy. Headmaster I believe the wrong criteria was used to search for Mike's new anthro," Angel says with a smug smile. She'd known the anthros Vanheim selected weren't right for Freddy and Mike. Vanheim frowns at her smug voice before gathering the folders.

"I see, knowing that I should have a new list ready next time we meet. Mr. Schmidt, you will have the weekend off to meet the students in charge of our media outlets. Also, I've been informed both of your uniforms are ready to be picked up, please do so as soon as possible. Here are directions to the fashion department. I believe that is all, have a good evening you two."

As they leave Freddy sees Vanheim and Angel lean towards each other as the door closes. Once they were back in the cabin Mike scoops Freddy up again with a cry, "Freddy you are the best little anthro!"

/

 _ **Hello readers! I-um-apologize for my absence I know there's usually months between updates but I'm trying to do better, I promise.**_

 _ **So? What do you think? Let me know!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	7. The Fox

I don't own anything except my imagination!

Mike finally makes it to the fashion department. He doesn't have much time before he needs to get to work. Freddy is walking beside him, holding his hand. Mike knocks twice before entering. He stands in the doorway, his hand tightening on Freddy's as he takes in the chaos.

Mannequins are everywhere, some in clothes some not. Fabric is strewn across the floor and some pieces are draped over multiple mannequins. The only two people in the room are arguing with each other. One is a peacock anthro who's feathers look a little ruffled. The other is a human that says that red does not go with the teal. They are so focused on each other, neither notice Mike and Freddy in the doorway. Mike is tempted to leave and claim he couldn't find the fashion department's room. He's felt enough hostility from other students today.

Mike turns to leave, but before he can tug her out, Freddy giggles. She's watching the other two argue, they freeze at her voice and turn towards them. Mike's shoulders sag, he can't escape now.

"Um, hi. I'm Mike Schmidt the headmaster sent us here to pick up our uniforms?"

"YOOOOUUUUUUU!" cried the peacock as he rushes over. The human stands there for a second blinking in confusion, then recognition lights up her face and she's in front of them too. Both stare at Mike and Freddy while circling them. Mike is tense, the last time students circled him and Freddy it didn't turn out well.

"I'm Freddy! You two must be really close, right? What are your names?" Freddy asks. She smiles brightly up at them. Mike notices how the two relax at her smile.

"I'm Anna and this is my partner Peter. We have your uniforms right over here," Anna says. She disappears behind a few mannequins. The peacock, Peter, keeps staring at Freddy. His talons rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Mike's hand tightens around Freddy's and he steps between them. Peter blinks, he looks at Mike in distaste. Freddy looks between them confused.

"Here they are, would you try them on to make sure we got the measurements right? There are changing rooms over here," Anna says as she motions for them to follow. She leads them through the maze of mannequins and cloth until they reach a curtained area. Anna hands them both a box. Mike takes it, ignoring Peter's eyes staring at him.

"Thanks, Freddy do you need help?" Mike asks. Freddy's chees inflate as she glares at him, "I can dress myself Mike," she huffs as she flees behind a curtain.

Momentarily forgetting about the other two Mike smiles with a "She's so cute" sigh. Then he does remember the other two who are staring at him, faces neutral. Mike turns with a blush and also disappears behind a curtain. The two tailors look at each other with matching smirks. Freddy comes out before Mike.

"Oh! Freddy you're so cute!" Anna gushes.

"It would be so much fun to make you clothes," Peter whines. Mike finishes with his pants and is moving on to his shirt.

"Would...would you?" Freddy asks quietly. Mike pauses and leans closer to the curtain doorway.

"Of course! If you ever want us to make anything for you we will! May I ask why you seem scared to ask?" Peter replies. Mike's eyes narrow at the implications behind the question. A moment of silence passes.

"W-well no one here seems to like M-Mikey, so the headmaster says I-I have to showcase that I'm ok to everyone. And...um, I've seen a lot of music videos with pretty costumes and I haven't told anyone but I w-want to make one. If you could make the costume I would be really thankful!" Freddy is rushing the words out by the end in her quiet voice. Mike doesn't realize he's holding his breath until he starts to get dizzy.

"Of course sweetheart! That is such a good idea," Anna coos.

"T-thank you, so much Miss Anna and Mr. Peter," Freddy replies, Mike can hear the smile in her voice. He slowly starts to finish with his shirt, vest and tie. So Freddy wants to make a music video, not what he had in mind but it doesn't surprise him. All he saw looking through her internet history was music video after music video. He was hoping a yearly interview would be enough to satiate the public. Mike pats his tie down and opens the curtains. He joins the other three in front of the full length tri-mirror thing he's only ever seen at clothing stores. His black pants fit comfortably, the white undershirt peeking out from behind a dark blue vest that shimmers when Mike moves under the light. His tie is black with five gold stars arranged to fit the school's emblem.

Mike is surprised how comfy the outfit is. He glances at Freddy's ensemble. Hers is more of a royal blue vest with gold trim. Her black skirt goes to her knees and stockings that are the same royal blue as the vest disappearing underneath her skirt. Her mini tie has the same emblem as his. He smiles at her.

"You're lookin' cute Freddy!" he teases, she huffs but smiles anyway.

"Alright, looks like everything fits. We forgot to ask about foot size so we have a few different ones to try on. Then you should be ready to tackle the school," Anna says cheerfully, a glint in her eye.

About fifteen minutes later Mike and Freddy are leaving the fashion department with more bags and boxes than they were supposed to have. Mike groans as he dumps the stuff in the cart, ready to head to the security office and relax.

He's going to be late, not that anyone will be there to reprimand him about it. He and Freddy take off, the cool air relaxing. Once they park Freddy laughs at Mike when he dramatically drags his feet into the security building.

"I like them," she giggles, Mike just groans.

He sits in his wheely chair and scoops Freddy into his arms, ignoring her cries about leaving their stuff out in the cart. He doubts anyone will steal their stuff. He kind of hopes someone does, there's no way they can fit all of it in their respective closets.

"I don't think anyone will steal from the security guard," he says.

Freddy thinks about before shaking her head. "I don't know, people steal from those they don't like, right? I don't think many people here like you Mikey," Freddy argues. She has a point. Mike scrambles for something to distract her with.

"Um, did you decide what to do to pacify the student body?" Mike asks. Freddy looks at his shirt shyly, her fingers fiddle with his badge. Silence fills the room, Mike can see Freddy biting her lip and her forehead is creased with anxiety.

"Freddy, you know I love you right? You can tell me anything, I doubt I can ever get mad at you. So please, tell me," Mike says as he tilts her chin up. Freddy stares at his eyes, looking for something, before she relaxes with a smile.

"I've been watching music videos and I thought it would be fun to make one. I-I don't know for sure if this will help with the other students though," Freddy says.

Mike hums in thought as he glances at the many tiny screens in his office.

"Let's try it! We'll never know if we don't try right? I'll be there for you every step of the way. Promise," Mike encourages. Freddy's hesitance disappears and she smiles up at him.

That night Freddy feels hot, her blood feels like it's on fire and all of her bones ache. Every time she opens her mouth to call for Mike the only sound that comes out is a strangled sob. She feels tears trickle down her cheeks. Everything hurts. She wants it too stop, why won't it stop.

MAKE IT STOP.

Mike wakes up with this sense of something wrong. He doesn't see anything amiss and he can't hear anything in the house. So what's wrong?

Wait.

There's no sound in the house, Freddy isn't downstairs cooking to the radio like she usually is. Mike throws off his covers and stumbles out of his room and down the steps. He looks into the empty kitchen, nothing has moved from where they left it last night. Mike bolts back up the stairs and is about to throw open her door when he stops. He needs to calm down, he can't be anything but level headed when it comes to Freddy.

He knocks on her door, it sounds harsher than he intended.

Receiving no answer he shakily turns the knob and pushes the door open. Freddy's room is dark and still. Mike flicks on the light switch and steps in hesitantly. He doesn't feel anything but exhaustion through his bond with Freddy.

"Freddy?" he whispers. The ball of blanket on the bed shivers and Mike hurries over.

"Freddy? Is everything ok?"

No answer, Mike gently places his hand on what he thinks is her head under the blanket. Freddy jerks at the the weight of his hand and scoots away.

"Freddy?" Mike feels his stomach drop. The ball of blanket shudders before shifting and Freddy peeks at him with one blue eye, squinting because of the harsh light glaring down at her.

Mike hesitates, not sure what to do or how to fix this. Freddy shudders with a groan before sliding out from under the blanket. Miked gasps when the blanket is gone. Freddy's pajamas, which used to be Mikes old t-shirts and used to hang to about mid-calf and barely clung to her tiny frame, now hangs to just above her knees and is resting comfortably around her shoulders.

"Freddy...will you stand up for me?" Mike asks. Freddy slides off the bed and stands up. Her movements sluggish. Mike follows suit. Freddy reaches his torso now instead of his hips. What in the world?

"Mike...I'm taller! Last night really hurt, but it made me taller! This is so cool!" Freddy looks at her arms and legs, all of which are longer than before. She hurries to the bathroom to looks in the mirror. Mike stands frozen beside her bed.

Freddy thinks her face is a little less round now and her hair is longer, before it went to her shoulders but it hangs to mid-back now. Freddy frowns at all the tangles, it might take a while to get them all out. She glances at the bathroom clock before panicking.

"Mike! We need to hurry before we're late," Freddy calls as she gets her toothbrush.

As Mike and Freddy attend classes Mike notices the tense silence has disappeared and whispers have taken its place. He isn't sure if it because of Freddy's sudden and unnatural growth spurt or not. Mike and Freddy didn't have a chance to eat or tell Angel and Vanheim about Freddy's growth spurt this morning. They rush from class to class and during Mike's lunch break he hurries to the headmaster's office.

Mike runs into Angel when they enter the elevator. The bird anthro's face morphs into shock as she notices Freddy's new height and too small clothes. She takes them straight to Vanheim's office. She knocks once before pushing the door open, not waiting for permission to enter. Mike watches Vanheim's face morph from shock, to confusion, to worry as he looks at Freddy.

"A-Angel cancel all my appointments this afternoon and get the school physician here now," Vanheim orders. His voice and face are calm as he says it, but Mike can hear the urgency in his voice. Angel rushes out and Vanheim motions for them to sit.

Mike does and automatically reaches for Freddy, only to notice she's heavier and bigger than before. She still fits comfortably on his lap it's just different.

Freddy's excitement is gone.

She's grown and likes her new height. Even if it hurt over night, she thought of the pain as worth it because now she's bigger and probably stronger. Her body can protect Mike better this way, she knows it's not close enough to the protection that he needs but this body can help.

These thoughts put a spring in her step until she gets to Mike's classes. She heard the whispers and felt the stares, it made her more uncomfortable than her too small clothes. When they get to Vanheim's office and she sees Angel's and his reactions, her good mood disappears completely. They all look scared as she leaves the office with the doctor. She already had her weekly checkup, her growth spurt must be a bigger deal than she thought.

The doctor goes through the usual routine, taking her measurements and writing stuff on her clipboard. This time though Dr. Fent explains that she is going to take Freddy's blood too. She knows it doesn't hurt for very long but the doctor hasn't taken her blood since she first met her. As Dr. Fent takes her blood she asks how she feels and if she's felt strange recently.

"Last night I got really hot and my whole body hurt. I tried to call out for Mike but I couldn't talk. It hurt Dr. Fent, a lot," Freddy tells her, she's not sure how to explain this to the doctor. Dr. Fent nods and smiles at her reassuringly.

"Doctor...is this growth spurt a bad thing? I was so excited this morning but now, after everyone's reactions...is this bad?" she asks hesitantly. She's found Dr. Fent tells her things when no one else does, like why she has to have a weekly checkup.

"Well, they are all scared for you. Other anthros your age don't grow like this. They grow the amount you have over a few years, not overnight. And don't you dare think something is wrong with you, that's not it. This is just something we've never seen before," Dr. Fent tells her. Freddy isn't sure she believes that.

The doctor calls in Mike who sits beside her on the bench. He reaches out and clenches her hand between his.

"Well, Freddy is completely healthy. Her body has just matured, by about four years I'd say. So, now that you're older there are more things you can do and learn Freddy. You should definitely start your tutoring and I think clothes shopping would be good, don't forget to visit the fashion department for a new uniform either. And, lucky you, don't need to take those pills anymore. That's all I have for now, good luck!" Fent says as she rushes them out of the makeshift office. The doctor hurries down the hall and out of sight. Mike and Freddy give each other a confused look.

Freddy is noticing things she didn't before, they were always there but now she notices their presence.

Like price tags.

She notices them and their numbers, she understands what they mean and their purpose. It's just strange for her to notice it.

Same for the magic auras around her. She always sensed them and they affected her to a degree. Now she knows the feelings pulsing from magic and can pinpoint who is feeling it. She suspects this new awareness has something to do with her growth spurt, like she's grown mentally and physically.

This made her curious and that curiosity lead to this situation. She'd followed an older man, he smelled sick to her and his magic aura was all wrong. She left when Mike was distracted to follow the older man. She'd only meant to ask him to get help when he disappeared in a dark space behind some stairs.

Looking back she should have known better than to follow a stranger.

Now she's trapped against the stairs, the man between her and freedom.

"Oh? What's a cute little girl like you doing alone? I can help you…" he reaches out. His hands are gloved, like hers, and a hat is hiding his face. He looks like a nightmare come to life.

"N-no, I'm not alone. I'll just leave," Freddy says. She forces herself to stay calm.

" No...I think you should come with me," the man rasps. His hand grabs her shoulder.

SMACK.

The man flinches away from the hand that suddenly hit him.

"Ya heard the lass. She doesn't want ta go with ya. So I think ya should leave," a gruff voice says. It has a different speech rhythm she's never heard before. The old man hesitates, glancing between Freddy and the newcomer.

"Now," the gruff voice growls. His voice is low, a tinge of...warning in it. It's different than anything Freddy's ever heard. A shiver goes down her back. She's glad the threat isn't directed at her.

The old man scurries away, but Freddy's eyes meet his before he disappears. She flinches and wraps her arms around herself, his eyes had promised to see her again. She could tell.

"Ya alright, lass? Let's get ya back ta yer parents," her savior says. They step into the light and noise of the mall. Freddy gets her first good look at the other.

He's tall and slim, his hair a deep red. His triangle ears perke as they swivel around. His eyes a bright green, well one of them, the right is covered by an eye patch. His clothes are baggy and worn. Any skin Freddy can see is covered in scars.

"Lass? Don't worry, I ain't no threat to ya. I would never hurt a kid. What's yer name, lass?" The fox anthro lowers himself to his knee so he and Freddy are the same height. His smile can't hide his sharp teeth.

Now, Freddy knows this man should cause her to run away, everything about him screams danger.

He isn't dangerous, at least to her. His magic is agitated and worried, his sharp eyes are making sure she's okay.

He's the perfect anthro for Mike.

"I'm uninjured, but if you could help me find Mike?" Freddy asks. She doesn't know how yet but she's going to convince this anthro to stay.

"What's your name, mister?" Freddy asks as she grabs his sharp clawed hands and starts dragging the anthro where she last saw Mike.

"Name's Foxy, and yours lass?" He sounds surprised and confused by something. Freddy ignores it for the moment.

"I'm Freddy, thank you for helping me mister Foxy," Freddy shoots him a bright smile. Her mind thinking about how she can convince the fox to stay.

"Just Foxy is fine, lass. Where did you last see Mike?"

"FREDDY!" Mike cries as he appears in front of them. He crushes Freddy into a hug, his voice wobbly.

"Freddy, where did you go? You disappeared and I was so worried. Y-you could have been…" Mike squeezes Freddy. She brings her unoccupied hand up to pat Mike's back. She hadn't meant to worry him.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I didn't mean to worry you, but mister Foxy helped me!" Freddy says as she pulls away.

"Who?" Mike looks behind her and notices Foxy for the first time.

"Lass...who is this?" Foxy growls as he starts pulling her away from Mike. Mike, in response, pulls her away from the fox.

They glare at each other as Freddy tries to pull away from them both. Their grips uncomfortably tight.

This isn't what she wanted.

Yay! We finally meet another member of the FNAF crew! I realized while reading this I have soooooo many OCs in this story. Didn't mean for that to happen. Keep the comments coming!

Thanks for reading!


	8. The Fox Part 2

Foxy glares at the human in front of him. Freddy is an anthro child, she should not be bonded to this-this bastard! He realized they were bonded as soon as they hugged. Their magic swirled around each other.

"Thank you, for helping her. Now if you wouldn't mind letting go," the human hints as he steps closer. Foxy glares he glances at Freddy to see the lass's face quickly cover up her pain.

Foxy reluctantly lets go, he's trying to help the lass, not hurt her. The human, Mikey, as Freddy calls him.

"Thank you, for helping her," the bastard grinds out. He pulls Freddy away quickly and picks up their shopping bags. Freddy meets his eyes as she opens her mouth to say something.

"Wait, Mikey. He can help us!"

"Nope, we'll find someone else."

They need help? Foxy can't bring himself to abandon the lass's bright blue eyes. He easily catches up with them.

"I'm sure I can help ya. Should listen to the lass more often," Foxy grins at the human. He makes sure his eyes glare at the bastard. His glare is returned as they leave the mall.

"No, we don't need your help."

"Right, it's not like I had to save the lass and find you."

"You don't look like the saving type," is growled back at him.

Foxy is ready to show the human what happens to people who cross him when a small hand grabs his. Freddy's other hand takes the human's as they walk towards the parking lot.

"I knew you two could get along," the lass smiles at them both.

"We don't get along!" they chorus.

"Foxy we need your help fighting," Freddy says as she looks at the cars confused. Mike tugs her through the column on the left.

"No, we're fine. I'm sure Foxy has much better things to do-"

"What do you mean, lass?"

"Hey! Don't igno-"

"We go to a school where there is this big competition where guardians and authors duel against others," the small bear says. Foxy feels his stomach drop.

"Lass, don't tell me you-"

"And we're here. Now goodbye, Foxy," the human says as he pulls Freddy away. Foxy growls as he dashes in front of them. They blink in surprise at his speed, he ignores it.

"You're going to put the lass into the Night Academy battles!?" Foxy cries. The human flinches and stays silent.

"Unless another anthro bonds with Mikey, I will have to. I'm his only anthro right now," Freddy explains. She gives him a hopeful smile.

"We are going to find someone else," the human turns to Freddy. Her lip trembles and her eyes turn watery.

"Please? Can you two at least try? For me?" she begs. Both men immediately cave.

When they approach the school Freddy knows Foxy tenses. The tall gates open and Mike drives them through. She decided to fill the awkward silence of the car by telling Foxy about the people she's met at the academy.

Mike returns the car to the school's garage. Freddy takes both of their hands and leads them to the golf cart. She's running out of things to say. Mike clutches her bags in his other hand. Freddy feels a flash of guilt for not carrying a bag herself. Before she can offer Mike squeezes her hand. She finds him smiling at her, she smiles back.

Instead of going back to the cabin like she thought, Mike takes them to Angel and Vanheim at their building. When they enter the office Freddy spies the sweets tray. She stops herself from grabbing one.

Mike starts to explain the situation to Vanheim, his arms hug Freddy close. She distantly listens to them talk and Foxy joins in. Papers are ruffled and questions asked.

Freddy isn't sure why papers are being brought out, don't Mikey and Foxy just need to bond? That should take care of everything.

"Freddy?"

The little bear sits up and focuses on Angel. "There's someone outside who wants to meet you. Do you want to meet them while these three finish up?"

Freddy looks at Mike and Foxy before following after Angel with a smile. They enter the next room on the left. Inside is a human woman, her back is straight and her hair in a tight bun on her head.

The woman's steely grey eyes stare at Freddy and the corners of her lips turn down.

"Freddy this is Madame Creen. She's a well known instructor for anything in entertainment. She can help you learn how to sing and dance," Angel explains.

"Don't be so sure. She's almost too old and I can already see her horrible posture," the women sniffs.

Freddy blinks in surprise. No one has been anything but nice to her since she woke up. Madam Creen is the first person to look at her like this.

This should be fun.

Hello all! I'm sorry this is incredibly late. Thanks to all of you who have been waiting patiently. Thanks for reading!


End file.
